You Think You Know Me? You Have No Idea!
by SiriusUntiltheVeryEnd
Summary: I never knew them, my birth parent's and now i'm walking in their footsteps. Potters hatred of me makes it so much easier. Learning my whole life has been a lie and my real father is Regulus black wasn't easy especially at the age of 15.
1. Nobody Knows

Dumbledore sighed loudly rubbing his tired eyes.  
This old proffesor was waiting less eagerly than a few hours before but still waiting intently. 

For 5 years since he had learned of this intriguing young woman he had been reluctant to approach her for her own protection but that appearently didn't help much because they still found her. Maybe not as who she really is but still an asset. Sooner or later though they would find out through all her moves and different names and back stories that she was the one that Cassandra Trelawney had forseen all those years ago.

Orginally he assumed it was referring to her birth mother but know he could see that Elizabeth was far too delicate to handle the burden of half that her daughter carried around. Atleast from what he had heard about her... He never actually met the girl-

A knock sounded at the door.

Dumbledore gulped nervously and croaked "Enter.

* * *

His eyes snapped on a 16 year old girl around 5ft 6in with a long curtain of wavy black hair that extended to her elbow. Her deep blue eyes were empty of all emotions, bad or good none showed. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a long black hooded cloak that overflowed her small body. He stood up and shook her out streched hand.  
She placed a folder on his desk and waited tell he could tell her she could be seated.

"You may sit my dear" he said after a few moments of thumbing threw her records.

**Birth Date:**

**October 2nd 1980, London England.**

**Birth Parents:**

**Elizabeth Barrett Browning, Regulus Arcturus Black.**

**Birth Mark:**

**Fork like scar of palm of hand**

**Residence/Education:**

**1. St. Mary's Adoption Agency [Renamed: Rebecca Browning**

**2. Bon Ave 33279 Dearborn, Michigan.[Renamed: Rebecca Turner**

**3. Godsford Park 66780 London, England.**

1. Lee Elementary School

2. East Middle school (1 year)

3. Miss Godards School of WitchCraft for Girls

Alergies:

None

Previous Serious Injuries:

Broken; Ribs (3 times), both legs, an arm

Fractured; ankle, hand

Previous or Pendending Guardian:

1. Elizabeth Barrett Browning [Deceased October 4th 1980

2. Mr. and Mrs. Michael and Evelyn Turner [Deceased October 2nd 1995

Ablities:

Brief show off ablity to use wandless magic, Legimacy, Fight off the Impervious Curse, Kick boxing(muggle self-defense method) and Advanced Magic.

Grades:  
3.5 GPA

Detentions:

37

Imprisonment Goverment or other:

10 months in Cape Goterie

Goverment?

Not recently.  
Dumbledore glanced up with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. She showed no expression.

* * *

"Alright everythings to be in order you will however have to take the owls and your other finals in a short amount of time and if you wish to be put in 6th year which is usually discouraged since u weren't sixteen when we began school two months ago but since you haven't been sorted and the extrodinary circumstances that surround this situation i think it would be best to put you in 6th year" Dumbledore told her flatly.

She nodded understandingly.

"As long as you understand. Well know another issue what do you want to be referred to as? The Death Eaters will reconize your last name and come after you..."

She shrugged slightly in a 'i don't care' manner.  
"Ah i guess i will stick with Rebecca but i can be Browning to bring less attention-"

"Excellent" Dumbledore cut her off excitedly.

"So when will i be sorted? now?" Becks asked indifferently.

"Tonight at dinner-"

"But sir shouldn't we do it more privately? i mean the first years are already sorted-" She interrupted politely.

"If we do it here first of all we physically can't old tradition. Secondly why would we show you off if you were well you" Dumbledore ended somewhat lamely.

"fine" Becks agreed.

"Well if you follow me my dear i will show you to the Great hall" He stated grabbing the sorting hat.

* * *

"Hermoine relax would you?" Ron complained loudly as they walked to the great hall.

"Ron no i completely failed that test!" She protested hotly.

Harry shrugged as he felt the argument aproaching between is two friends.

"Hermione you say that everytime and you always get 100 percent!"

They only stopped arguing when they got to the table.

"Wheres the food?" Ron moaned loudly.

"Ron think about something other than your stomache their obviously is a reason why we aren't eating first" Hermoine scolded irritatedly.

Other students however argreed with Ron as their hungry stomaches ached and groaned. Three exams everyone was starving for the cramming their brains had just gone through.

"FOOOD!" A few voices chanted until Professor McGongall shut them up with a glare.

Uncannily late Dumbledore walked through the great hall to the head table.  
"When you all are finished we have a new student her name is Rebecca Browning and she is going to be sorted to her 6th year house."

The Great Hall doors opened opened and Becks walked through but to no one could see her face as it was covered by her hood. Giving her a mysterious and intemidating entrance.

"If you will Miss.Browning"

She sat, dropped her hood and put the hat over her eyes forever sealing her fate.


	2. The World at Large

"Determined this one and loyal, not to ambitious towards your education though , I see a rebel in our mist. You would do well in Slithern with your talents and strive but your heart lies somewhere else...Hufflepuff no you are extremely loyal, Ravenclaw perhaps you have the mind you just lack the mount of effort. Faced Unthinkable feats and still has the heart...Gryffindor hmmm that fits nicely but will keep the same strength?...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared wearyingly as if it took a lot of energy. 

She took not even a fraction of a second in hesitation but it was enough for her to regain her emotionless expression.  
After a moment the Gryffindor table started clapping awkwardly.

"Now if you would please join your table Ms. Browning"

She nodded and breathed slowly as she sat next at the end of the table next to a small first year.  
'What am I supposed to do?' Becks thought uncertainly as the hall took turns to 'causally' gawk at her.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in concentration as Ron practically swallowed his plate beside her. Harry as tradition ignored Ron and focused on Hermione's point of view

"What is their something we should know?"

"I'm trying to think her last name sounds familiar but I don't know where."

"Goidhog ojgj gpg" Ron muffled through his food.

"Ronald I swear!" Hermione cringed in frustration.

Ron swallowed guiltily and cleared his throat.  
"Good guys or bad guys?" Ron questioned clearly.

"I'm not sure I'll go check" Hermione said quickly sprinting off.

"I wonder where she's going." Ron laughed sarcastically.

Harry smiled forcibly.  
The summer had been hell. Two months of chores and unlimited free moments to replay the incident over and over. Thinking every time how it was completely and entirely his fault. There was no fighting it. No matter how much Hermione and them would insist it wasn't his fault HE knew it was. He deserved to get treated badly because it just reminded him how everything he touched became tainted. He didn't deserve happiness and it was better that he accept it now then fight it later.

Ron waved a hand in front of his face laughing slightly.

"What?" Harry asked shaking out of his trance.

"Nothing you were just staring at the new girl. Not bad looking eh?" Ron winked.

Ron however...well he will always be Ron.

Harry nodded truthfully and went on to rate the girl mentally.  
She was okay looking he guessed.  
The girl in question had dyed blonde hair and looked a little on the large side of the scale.  
Her eyes though where what grabbed him.  
They were so mesmerizing he could barely take his eyes of them and the way they just picked up light so well. There was something different about her though that he couldn't put his finger on though about her...

"Potter" Ginny said calmly shaking him.

"What?"

"Were you staring again?" Ron nudged suggestively.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Ginny.  
"What?"

"Can I borrow your cloak?"

"Why mine?"

"No I mean your 'cloak'" Ginny hinted quietly.

"Oh sure...wait what for?"

"Please" Ginny asked politely in a tone that showed she was desperate.

"Okay" Harry shrugged.

Ginny gave him an attempt of a smile and walked off.

"How is she doing by the way?" Harry whispered to Ron concernedly.

"I wouldn't know she won't talk about it even with my mum bugging her about it she won't say anything."

"Not even who saved her?"

"Nope all she will say was that she was in a death eater camp and that▓s it" Ron shrugged uneasily.

"Well give her time I guess" Harry sighed getting up from the dinner table.

* * *

Becks stood up uncertainly not knowing where to go.

"Miss. Browning I am Professor McGonagall your Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house." She stated simply.

"Rebecca Browning" Becks nodded politely back.

"Follow me"

Becks did as she was told and quickly followed as McGonagall gave her a tour of her new 'home' as McGonagall put it.

Since leaving Dumbledore's office she had not changed her stature. Straight back, eyes void of all emotion and shoulder, arms and legs tense poised for a fight. It wasn't easy getting back to normal slow pace, if that was even possible...extremely doubtable at the very least. After 11 months of being on edge she constantly had to try and relax but still have a bit of alertness just incase the unexpected occurs.

An hour went by and McGonagall finally showed her where she was going to sleep study and breathe the next year.

"The password is Gilly Weed" McGonagall told her dismissing her.

"And one thing" she added making Becks whip around slowly.

"You look exactly like him" she whispered smiling ever so slightly before walking briskly to her office. Becks gaped at her disappearing form.

"Like who?" Becks questioned in confusion having no idea who she could be referring to.

"Your fa-" she stopped and corrected herself.  
"Regulus"

McGonagall walked away and left Becks in a state of utter bewilderment "I can honestly say I have never heard that one before" Becks muttered to herself in complete surprise at the recent events.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Becks observed the room's activities for a moment before being approached by a bushy haired girl with a look of anger.  
She seemed to immediately not like Becks maybe it was something to do with her slouching against the wall.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger I'm Gryffindor prefect and 6th year" She introduced.

"Rebecca Browning" Beck responded robotically as she changed her name of 15 years without concern.

"6th year?"

"So they tell me" Becks responded already bored with her uptight respondant.

"Well I guess I can show you to our dorm" Hermione smiled forcibly.

'I guess I already have a fan' Becks thought knowing the look of distrust of the bat.

"This is your bed" Hermione yawned pointing at a made bed with blood red curtains hanging around the perimeter of the bed.  
"This is your dresser" "Bathroom" she gestured to a room with facet separate sinks and cabinets along with a toilet.

"Showers?"

Becks sighed tiredly as she observed her new room.  
Hermione nodded to a door on the other side of the room that she had noticed when she had entered.  
She walked in and saw 5 individual showers that each had a privacy lock on them so no one unwanted could see in.  
Becks nodded and dived onto her bed.  
Slowly she slipped off her shoes and slipped into bed fully clothed.

"You know its only 8:30-" Hermione started but then glanced back and saw Becks.  
Already out like a light.

Hermione then proceeded down the staircase where everyone had left except Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys" she sighed, sitting down lazily on the couch.

"What where you gonna say before the yelling?" Ron smiled teasingly.

Harry cringed waiting for the argument but it never came.  
Hermione just smirked and sat down across from them taking a large book out.  
"Nothing just that I saw your sister in an interesting position with Mr. Thomas"

Hermione said loud enough so Ron could hear her.  
"WHAT!" Ron roared wrenching himself up.

"Ron I was just kidding!... Merlin I caught them snuggling once but that's it!"

"Really?"

"Yes" Hermione laughed weakly.

Harry was unexpressive looking out the window at the grounds.  
"So where you gonna say?"

Hermione scrunched her eyes in remembrance.  
"Oh I can't remember now" she shrugged pulling off the lie quiet well.

"Oh" Harry nodded focusing his attention back to the woods and filling with pain and regret.

* * *

Sirius had once been there to watch him play a quidditch game and now.  
It was his fault no one else's and yet now Sirius would never be beside him again.  
He gave up his life to protect Harry and what had Harry given him in return?  
'A quick death' a bitter voice in the back of his mind told him.

He risked a glance at Hermione and Ron.  
They were so stupid, he decided.  
Hermione not saying anything directly but always leaving subtle signals and Ron.  
Ron was never the intuitive type but even he knew that he would need to ask Hermione out soon.  
Though Harry could tell it would take a bit of pushing on his end to make this happen.

Harry wanted to believe that he would find someone to but he knew no one would love him. As great as the tragic hero was for fairy tales he could see all the difficulties in getting into a relationship with anyone. First they would constantly be in danger and if she wasn't a strong fighter Harry would have to be constantly saving her. Second the insecurities he still held; not being able to control his emotions, Lack of sensitivity and the fear that no one would want him. Third he knew no girl who would understand what he had gone through and would go through. At least not without seeing him differently in the end than she had in the beginning. His mind was filled and he didn't have the body to process them all especially all the emotions.


	3. Dead

_Flash_

_Becks was beyond furious she was purely livid.  
Her bangs hung in front of her face as she sent the man in front of her the most loathing glare.  
"You bastard!"_

_"Ouch" he feigned an arrow to the heart._

_"THEY NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" Becks roared hatefully wishing she could hit him below the belt._

_"Well that may be but you certaintly did didn't you?" he sneered pompusly._

_"You have no idea WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! HOW COULD YOU HAVE TOLD THEM?  
MAGGIE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" she spluttered trying to free herself from her chains and strangle him with it.  
With no relief._

_"Well i guess i will have to 'get over it' right babe?!"_

_"You are a spineless bastard! One girl turns you down at that kills you?!"_

_He laughed mercilessly as he shot a crucio at her without any hesitation.  
"It doesn't matter anymore because you are exactly were you deserve to be"_

_"Wow its amazing did you buy some sort of new hip drug or did you hire a plastic surgeon to give you balls?" Becks retorted cleverly._

_His face controlled in anger but he held it in.  
"I hope they burn you at the stake bitch" He seethed staying eye level with her._

_"You first" she spat as she glared him down loathingly as she felt blood from her torso flow down her spine and further across her pale sticky skin._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Flash

_"Maggie run come on!" Becks scampered quickly climbing a tree in a short dress was not an easy feat.  
Maggie ditched her shoes and followed her sitting on the branch opposite her._

_"I KNOW YOUR HERE TURNER!" A scrawny ugly old man limped scanning the area._

_Becks blue eyes narrowed in dislike but mouth curved into a clever smile.  
Imogen high fived her and did an elaborate but impressively silent victory dance.  
Which looked mildly amusing because she was wearing a pale brown knee length dress and Butterfly clips in her dark brown hair which made her look ...like a lady, despite her personality .  
After a few minutes of scarverging through the woods the old man gave up angrily Muttering "rotten kids"._

_"Becks..Maggie...shit... I'm slipping!" Imogen cried out as she held barely by an arm,  
dangling mere feet above the caretaker._

_Climbing with monkey like skill Maggie hung upside down and pulled Imogen up.  
While Becks hung by an arm making sure the coast was clear._

_"Ugh" Imogen groaned as she felt her arms get scratched deeply._

_"Mother f-"_

_"You good?" Becks questioned from the ground without a scratch on her.  
Something neither Maggie nor Imogen could do._

_"Oh just dandy you?" Imogen responded sarcastically._

_Maggie slipped and fell prompty on Becks._

_"Yeah, that was gracefull" Imogen laughed sarcastically as she helped Becks and Maggie up._

_Becks fake scowled at Maggie and sent Imogen a helpless expression.  
"What are we going to do with her"  
"I bet Weston has a few thoughts" Becks added seeing the look on Imogens face._

_"Ha ha very funny"_

_"I thought so" Imogen nodded smiling broadly._

_"Now lets sneak back in" Maggie whispered walking like James bond character.  
"Buna buna buna buna batman" she muttered under breath._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Imogen asked raising an eyebrow in confusion._

_Maggie turned with a look of complete obviousness.  
"Being an internation spy of course"_

_"Oh i'm sorry we didn't catch that" Becks rolled her eyes in sarcasm._

_"I forgive you, just don't make the mistake again" Maggie nodded almost seriously before sprinting barefoot to a portrait._

_"Yo let me in" Maggie ordered the Portrait whole dude._

_"Password?" The old man sighed irritated._

_"Pudding!" the three girls exclamied gleefully._

_Regrettably he let them in._

* * *

7:45 AM, Oct 2nd, girls Gryffindor dorm.  
"Should we wake her up?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You are so evil!"

"Think of it this way we have to get to breakfast and Granger has to come back for her books"

"True...okay"

8:21 AM

Hermione scurried into the girl's dorm in search of her potions book after exactly 2 minutes and 42 seconds she almost left. Almost is the key word. Hermione stopped in the door way doing a double take seeing Becks still dead asleep.  
After taking a closer look she saw that her coal black hair was plastered across her ghostly face.  
If she didn't know better she would have assumed she was deceased with that pale of skin. Quickly she wordlessly shot water at her with her wand. This was ice cold water as in water taken directly from Antarctica cold as in you could have a piece of glacier in your water cold. But she didn't move. Not even an flinch or flutter. Hermione's eyebrows lifted in surprise and her jaw dropped.  
In all her years of waking up girls in her dorm they had never not reacted at all no matter how tired.

8:25 AM

"Levicorpse?" Hermione suggested half heartedly causing Becks to shoot up into the air and dangle by her feet.

Becks eyes shot open alertedly and snatched her wand pointing it at Hermione. Her eyes and limbs got less tense and she lowered herself wandlessly. "Next time just try shaking me or something" Becks muttered in place of the normal response of 'thank you.  
'clink' in lock went as Becks shut the bathroom door.

"Your Welcome!" Hermione shouted over the running of the sink.

Becks did the essentials but stopped to take a minute to soak her face in the soft towel. Then put her hair in a messy bun, changed and left slowly as humanly possible. Looking at her watch she grimaced as it blinked back the time.

8:41 AM

Thinking back on what McGonagall lectured she had mentioned something that stuck. Starting time 8:40 and she wasn't any where near the dungeons. "Great just...great" Becks groaned agitatedly as she started to jog with a certain lack of enthusiasm.

After a minute she finally felt the stones lower in temperature and the air filled with gruesome smells. Before entering she paused and pulled down her left sleeve to see a black scorch mark about 3 inches long.  
This was left of a kind-of reminder of what everyone could lose if she didn't do what she was necessary. Besides their was an advantage to this situation no one knew her prior so no one could expect anything out of her.

* * *

Sighing she pulled her sleeve down attempted to open the door quietly but this was a 10ft tall wood door so of course it squeaked and creaked like crazy causing the whole class to turn in unwanted attention. Slughorn gave her a warm smile and boomed in a loud voice "BROWNING"

Not wanting to seem rude she nodded back and walked up to him.  
The tub of a man looked her up and down before speaking as if decided something.  
"You shall partner with Mr. Malfoy"

Draco locked eyes his ice blue eyes with her bright blue ones. Becks nodded again and took a seat in the back next to Draco.  
Most people held smirks while others turned around unconcernedly. To them it could either go to ways; He would hit on her and she would hex him or they would fight the entire time and despise each other since she was a gryffindor and he a slithern. Becks leaned back in the chair holding an expressionless look as he looked amused.

"Well look who crawled out from under the rug" he sneered amusedly.

A smile like expression appeared on her face.

"So how are you Ms. Noir?"

Becks considered staying silent but couldn't stop the urge to put a hole in his ego.  
"I'm fine how bout you Guimauve EfflanquИe?"

He glared at her but couldn't supress a grin.  
"Je vous vois parler le franГais ainsi peu maintenant qu'auparavant" Draco smiled back fluently.

"Bien j'ai eu un moment Ю pratice n'ont pas je?" Becks responded yawning breezily.

One row across Harry couldn't help but hear this and looked at Hermione for answers.  
"Are they speaking French?" He mouthed to her.

She nodded surprised.

"Do you know what they are saying?"

"He said 'I see you speak as little French now as before"  
"And she said 'Well I've had awhile to practice haven't i?' "

"What about what they said before?"

"I didn't hear what they said, do you remember?"

Harry shook his head slightly and wondered why it seemed suspicious to him but couldn't help but feel that a real gryffindor would never associate pleasantly with a slithern such as Malfoy.

* * *

Ron fumbled curelessly with his potion as Hermione and Harry sat deep in the realms of their thoughts.  
He cursed occasionally when he would add the wrong ingredient and was beginning to build a mound of sweat on his forehead as he chewed his lip frustrated. "Stupid potion" He muttered to himself glaring at his potion as if daring it to answer back.

"OKAY STOP!" Slughorn ordered grabbing his grade book and walking around.

Draco quickly added another ingredient right as Slughorn walked up to them.  
He pondered for a second then nodded at Draco and gave Becks a smile.

"He's friendly" Becks said oddly raising an eyebrow.

"I guess" Draco growled back.

A huge smirk appeared on her face.  
"He doesn't love you like Snape does he?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco feigned cluelessness.

"Oh you are such a baby you are so surprised a slithern teacher doesn't worship you"  
Malfoy sighed angrily.

"You have an hour before i grade it! get to work" Slughorn announced.

"It will be over soon" Draco muttered adding ingredients.

"You realize you are doing all the work right Draco?"

"Yeah so?"

"Just saying from what i remember i had to always do all the work"

He shot her a dirty look before bursting out laughing.  
"Oh please if i didn't let you by you would be still be their,.. with the rest of them."

Harry and Hermione who were sitting behind them snapped their attention intently to their conversation.  
Which was extremely difficult because they were both speaking in code.

Becks shoved him and gave him a dark look "The rest of them are people too and if you haven't realized that by now-"

"I will become like my dear old dad, quit reminding me "

"When i call bring up your potion if you please" Slughorn announced.

"POTTER, WEASLEY!"

"So that's Potter?" Becks questioned a little curious, only a little though.

"Yes that's the pott head" Draco sneered loathingly.

Becks sighed knowingly and faked a cheer full tone.  
"Let me guess you and him are best friends?"

"Oh yeah were just about to go build a tree house together" he retorted in the same sarcastic tone.  
"It's a fact Malfoys always hate Potters

"Way to embrace a perfectly rubbish tradition"

"Then again Blacks always hate Potters too you know" Draco hinted unsubtly.  
Before Becks could snap a response someone interrupted.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" Harry roared his eyes flaring with hatred.

'He thinks we were talking about Sirius Black'  
"Just calm down potter" Becks told him loudly but evenly.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT! YOUR JUST ANOTHER ONE OF HIS WHORES! DELUDED ENOUGH TO BELIEVE HIM!"

"DON'T YOU DARE ASSUME TO KNOW SOMETHING POTTER!" Draco retched out of his seat violently

"CALM DOWN!" Becks told him pushing Draco into his seat roughly but contining to face Potter.

"WHO ARE YOU TO BE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!?" Harry yelled as Hermione desperately tried to hold him back.

"Harry please come on" she pleaded.

"POTTER LISTEN TO GRANGER!"

Then she stared him down back into his seat.  
Susprisingly he did so and had a frown on his face trying to probably figure out why he listened to her.

"Merlin boys are so hot headed"

" I resent that"

"I truly don't understand why"

Draco frowned slightly.

" Malfoy, Browning" Slughorn ordered ignoring the last outbursts.

Becks stood up and walked to Slughorn. Slughorn tested the potion as slowly as humanly possible causing Becks to roll her eyes.  
Resisting the urge to say something she merely .

"Oh and i thank you Ms. Browning for stopping the dispute"

Becks nodded unconcernedly and tried not to give her profesor a condesending look.

"You may go"

* * *

They grabbed their stuff quickly and fled the dungeon as the bell rang. Becks followed him and pulled him into an empty corridor right before the great hall. Needing an answers on quite a few things.

"How did you notice?"

"Your eyes, you should at least dye your hair-"

"Will do"

Their eyes connected and he knew she wasn't okay yet. He shifted his weight and sneered uncomfortably at the situation.  
"Well i'm afraid i must get to class"

"Well I gotta go too Lunch see you later" Becks attempted to shake his hand but he pulled her into a tight hug.  
She was so touched by this guesture and quite frankly taken aback.

"If any snot nosed little Gryffindors give you trouble, i will take care of them"

Becks snorted in retort.  
"Thanks but i can handle myself"

"I know" Malfoy groaned rubbing his arm dramatically

"Men are babies" She retorted sticking her tongue out at him maturally.

" one more thing"

"What?" Becks groaned in fake irriation spinning around to face him.

"Happy birthday" He smirked walking away.

Becks smiled brightly for the first time in long time.  
"At least someone remembered" she muttered to herself before trudging on.

Potter had only caught the end but could see that they were close.  
In his mind that meant she was a new enemy and therefore shouldn't be trusted.

* * *

Lunch

I am so beloved here. I am surrounded by the most sensitive caring individuals all talking to me. Whenever they talk about me its just envy on how they are jealous of my great tan or my bubbly personality. I mean who wouldn't be jealous of all the friends and popularity that I've collect in just a day? For example while I'm eating my tasty lunch they aren't giggling and laughing at my stringy hair and lack of make up, no i bet they are applauding my desion. Precisely why when i caught them looking away evasively as soon as i saw them looking. I mean the fact that they looked at me like i was a lead carrier in air herpes was just a coincidence.  
Yeah right.

I am a human carrier but of a different and very common disease called loser.  
Everyone looks at me as if i'm an alien at the gryffindor table and I don't compute why.  
Some people are just that predictable that when they do what i assume they would just make me laugh. People can be so stupid.

Question though why does Potter keep looking at me? He's not only one who is but he has an expression on his face i can't fathom. I don't like that. I want to know exactly what he's thinking so that way i can find a way around it. My existance is supposed to be invisable not noticed.

What if he recognizes me? Its not so far fetched he knew my uncle and he probably knows what my... father looked like.  
He probably won't though i mean why would he care about me?  
I mean I'm sure the boy who lived has more important things to worry about.


	4. Little House

_I sat in the stone corner huddled of to myself.  
A young girl maybe 15 years old was thrown into the cold room forcibly.  
Her eyes filled with fear and uncertainty as she her eyes looked at me.  
She looked terrified of what was to come next.  
The guards sent a glare at me but did not dare enforce it.  
My indifferent expression flashed back at them.  
The girl's eyes turned onto me._

_"Who who are you?" she stammered determinedly looking at the chains that held me against the wall.  
I turned my hallow eyes to her slowly._

_"There worst nightmare" she replied simply._

* * *

2 months and I already knew every hidden staircase/passage.  
Observing the halls they now were so familiar as if...I belong here, I doubt it.

I saw Weasley and Potter talking in the hall they immediately stopped to glare at me, don't I feel special. I've got to say that makes my day to know that they think me so nosy to listen to their boring conversation.  
Who want's to bet they were having a debate on who's stupider.  
It would be a toss up. They might have to arm wrestle over it.  
And yes I am aware stupider is not a word I just refuse to rephrase my words I mean who honestly cares? If I use stupider would god strike a bolt of lightning at my train of thought? One could only wish.

It was difficult because of my changed appearance I mean when you add on 30 pounds every morning and try to look as unattractive as possible it's rather difficult to walk with the same agility. Originally I was going to keep my old body and not use magic to change it but Draco had made a valid point. With my black hair and fit body i could be pointed out instantly so everyday i changed my hair color, today was carmel. Walking in I raised my black hood and ate by myself quietly.

I really wish I could talk to someone about anything but there was no point.  
1) I really wasn't supposed too.  
2) No one would listen anyway.  
I liked and hated the fact that I was not noticed much.  
I liked it because then I wouldn't have to prove myself or act a certain way.  
I hated it because I was all alone, a feeling I should be used to at this point.

Then again I don't think anyone really gets used to the pain that requires. The constant sting of isolation get's to you, crippling you on the inside making it harder and harder to keep it together. Concentrating on the cold meal in front of me, I barely noticed the abnormally accelerated gossiping around me.

Then I saw a headline of a paper.  
THE TURNER MURDERS NEW TWIST.

My throat clamped up and my spoon crashed down onto my empty plate.  
Politely I asked Lavender for it and surprising she gave it up with out any protest.  
Biting my thumb I scrolled down until I found the article in question.

* * *

**Just a year and two months ago the prominent pureblood family, Turners were slaughtered for reasons unclear at the time are now unraveling. A reliable source says "They were a very giving family and had two very beautiful but vivacious daughters"**

**Rebecca Taylor Turner and Robin Juliet Turner were both excellent students and attended the same wizarding high school. Robin was a highly scored in academics and strove to achieve whereas Rebecca's priorities were mainly on sports (was captain and chaser for her quidditch team for 4 years on her qudditch team and forward of her local soccer team).**

**Adam Scott Turner was a long highly esteemed retiree of the department of mysteries and his wife Evelyn was a housewife. (Retired in 1979) On October 2nd (Rebecca's 15th birthday) old renown supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ran sacked the house. They tortured and murdered Mr. and Mrs. Turner and Robin but when ministry members searched the house and had not found any evidence if young Rebecca was taken or not.**

**Though three and a half months ago when a muggleborn and 'blood traitor' a torture camp (The infamous Goterie) was liberated not by ministry members but now ex-prisoners are saying that it was ****"The Turner girl.  
She saved us, all of us. She sacrificed her life for ours and we are eternally grateful."**

**This all would point out to either belong to rumors to this point but an interesting fact was revealed about Rebecca that may have an explanation on the sudden murder of her immediate family members. The twist is Rebecca Taylor Turner was adopted shortly after her birth. Her birth father we have now discovered is really Regulus Arcturus Black. A vaguely remembered death eater from the last war, who was said to be killed by He-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. The raising intruige and mystery surrounding Regulus's death is greatly increased with the thought of a possible daughter of such a mysterious heir to the Blacks. If Rebecca Turner truly is Rebecca Black she alone might know why he was killed and help the fight against He-Must-Not-Be-Named.**

**The Blacks are highly regarded for their long legacy of dark magic with very limited exceptions. The birth mother however is still a mystery but much speculation points to a pureblooded witch most likely in Slithern house. Though that would peg the question why this wasn't revealed before. The question remains is their another Black out there?**

* * *

I stopped breathing. Literally my heart stopped beating inside my very chest. As I returned the paper I shot a glance at Dumbledore but I was left staring at an empty seat.Why? Why of all the times was he absent on this day?  
How could this possibly be happening? Unpurposely I glanced at Potter who was also reading the same article.  
He was trying to soak in this new information clueless to know that the person in question was mere feet from were he sat.

Getting up, I had lost my appetite. I caught a conversation on the way out.  
"I met her parent's once, they were having a Christmas party and Mr. Turner knew dad, I think I met her sister..."

I didn't have to turn, I knew it was Ronald Weasley speaking. Ironically I had attended that party and now looking back I did remember seeing him and talked to his brothers. Imogen and I were dancing with Fred and George as Maggie and my cousin Terry had a pudding fight across the room. It was so long ago.

Cringing I walked as fast as possible, trying desperately to calm down with no relief. The death eaters never knew what I was, only four of them knew my true parentage. Three were on their way to inform Voldemort when they were killed in crossfire.  
The other is living and breathing in the Slithern dorm and he knows not to say anything because not only would it kill his reputation it would instantly get him killed if Voldemort learned of his involvement.

Not realizing where I was walking, I walked right into Ron's sister, it was then I realized that she wasn't just Ron's sister.  
She was Ginny, a fellow Gryffindor, in mate from Goterie and Adam's old love interest. Looking up she came to the same revelation instead about me. Although my body was changed my eyes were the same and she knew it. I panicked and bolted as quickly as possible out of there.


	5. Liar, Liar

Looking back i never trusted people easily. For some reason i learned to be like my mom like that.  
My dad trusted people immediately and often made friends with people who ended up stabbing him in the back.  
He was my coach for quidditch and i often loathed him for it. Whenever some one would say i got special treatment i would be so over come with laughter i would fall off of whatever i was sitting on. He would always be yelling at me for something and he was the leading cause of tears over my years of existance. 

Then i hated him. Now i know why he did it, to make me stronger, tougher.  
If someone today told me i am tough i wouldn't see it because i don't consider my self tough i consider my self heartless for the things i have done and the person i have allowed myself to become.

* * *

There's no way I'm going to let Ginny find me. Seeing a red shirt in my pile of clean clothes often reminded me to never return to the Gryffindor common room. The room of requirement is quite comfy but it in no way protects me from running into her again so I decided on a plan. A very clever avoidance charm was put on her, so whenever she is to close she suddenly turns away until I am at a safe distance. 

If only I could put one on Potter. I would too if Dumbledore wouldn't be a tad bit upset that Potter failed all his classes because he was constantly turned the wrong way.

It would be endlessly amusing because Potter is really getting on my nerves.  
Like the other day in Potions he 'accidentally' spills searing potion on me.  
DOES SEARING SOUND FUN TO YOU?  
I didn't think so.

Searing implies intense excruciating pain and he said simply "Sorry?  
Without looking remotely sincere so i retailated. I may or may not have dumped some on his crouch, it's still up for debate.  
Which is my I am currently knee deep in soap suds, washing the trophy room with who else but Potter.  
Let's just say I'm less then pleased.  
"Ugh!" I groaned slipping and falling on the hard cold floor.

"Smooth" he grunted slightly amused.

The sudden urge to throttle his throat controlled my entire being.  
Biting my bottom lip I pushed all of my anger inside.  
My anger was boiling overload and Potter just had to keep pushing.

Breathing deeply I tried to calm myself down before and used my anger to scrub the floor. Motivated cleaning is the best and fastest way to clean i have discovered over the years. Suddenly I looked at a small piece of glass behind the armoire, i remembered.  
My mind suddenly flashed back 6 months ago to a place i often had nightmares of...

* * *

_I felt my body tense up as he strode into the room. My heart stopped as my eyes filled up with tears.  
The look in his eyes scared me more than anything. It was expression I had never been at the recieving end of._

_Terrified i back away and feared the worst and prayed to a god i no longer believed in that he wouldn't try what he was.  
My body shook violently as he approached clumsily. A second later he was on me kissing me and trying to un dress me.  
He weighed so much and i was weak but i still kicked and punched him with all the energy i still had and some i didn't.  
Then he was on the floor groaning in pain, i must have hit my mark._

_Panicking i moved back until my back was against the wall literally i was backed into a corner. He looked in raged as he punched me and knocked me down trying once again to undress me this time with alittle more irritation as if i was just an unconvenance. I cried and refused to let him near me but he managed to anyway. He said words that i couldn't quite compute and for some reason i cried harder and felt worthless. If i didn't do something soon he would..._

_Without even thinking about it my hand searched around the grimy floor for something, anything to hit him with.  
Quickly and tightly grasped a piece of glass and scratched his face to distract him and ecape. He wasn't so easily distracted as i had thought because he came at me with so much force i was sure i was dead but then why would i still be here?  
My body was limp on the floor but i wasn't down and i wouldn't let him win. Weakly i saw blurred images and i felt nothing but the sweat dripping down my forehead and the blood on the side of my mouth._

_He stood leering at me as his hand reached for his wand. His face fell when he couldn't find it and saw where it was.  
Staggering enormusly i raised his wand and thought "Stupefy. Thrown violently against the wall. __He came down hard on the ground he landed on something. The piece of glass was lodged in the back of his head killing him._

_Crawling pushing my strength I checked his pulse causing his blood to rub off on my hands. Backing to the wall I started breathing heavily tears easily flowing down my bruised face and unrecognizable face. I sat their for an hour in horror starring at my small now blood stained hands. My heart pulsed in my throat and I couldn't believe it. I had killed someone.

* * *

_

"BROWNING LOOK OUT!" Potter yelled suddenly with intense urgency.

I looked up quickly and saw a huge armoire was falling and I wouldn't be able to move in time. Cringing I put my arms over my face but I felt nothing. I looked up and saw Potter holding it up as I stood up.

"Thank-ANKS!" I shrieked pushing up out of the way as the armoire next to him gave way.

We both fell to the floor, broken glass scattered across the wood floor.  
I sighed in relief but then saw all the broken glass my face drained of all color and i slowly fell to the floor having trouble breathing.  
"You okay?" he looked slightly worried as he held my waist to keep me from falling.

"Yea-" I started but as he let go i got dizzy again.  
Harry caught me once again and was holding my waist when...

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO!?" Filch roared in outrage at the mess.  
He stood by the doorway looking disgusted at them as if they did this was their fault. I got ahold of myself and stood up on my own pulling away from Potter. He resumed his usual glare at me. Potter and I both gave him a look of hatred.  
"They fell off their hinges!" I fired at him not remotely intemidated.

"You watch your tongue missy! Maybe if you just did your job and would stop shoving her tongue down his throat-!"

I lunged at him with such force Potter held me.  
"YOU ARE SO LUCKY HES HOLDING ME BACK!" I shouted trying to fight Harry's grip.

"OR WHAT? Excuse me if I don't appreciate bratty little teenagers! Or am afraid of a 6th year!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" McGonagall flared walking in.

I stopped fidgeting and froze.

"You two my office now!"

I groaned and jumped over the glass walking down the long hallway to her office. He followed quietly and I found myself wondering why he stopped the armoire from hitting me. Over the past three months he has made it abundantly clear he doesn't like me. Must be since it would make him look bad and god forbid any one think badly opon him. After all who would ever not swoon over Harry Potter. The todler in me raised her hand instantly.

Sitting down i noticed my eyes were teary from before and i shook myself awake from whatever messed up world i was in. I had to get ahold of my self. Quickly when I thought he wasn't looking subtly wiped them away.  
"Why did you stop it from hitting me?" a voice I discovered was my own choked out.

He twisted in his seat and gave me a glare.  
"What do you want it to hit you next time?"

"No I was just wondering. I mean you hate me so intensely"

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let you get hit by a 100 pound piece of wood"

Neither of us said anything but I as the minutes turned into an hour I sat by McGonagall's window.  
The grounds looked so peaceful and the forest mysterious. Glancing at the glass I wanted to cry.  
The person I was looking at wasn't me.

I had black hair and had looked okay i guess with misty blue eyes.  
This person had dirty blonde hair was uncomfortable with herself and was lying to everyone insight. My dad in this situation would just say if I stuck to quidditch I wouldn't be in this situation.

I got up and walked over to the chair and ploped sideways in it sighing deeply. If there's one thing i can't take is someone questioning my honor. As if i would be getting it on with Potter instead of doing my detention. Please i bet i'm the only girl to not melt at the sight of him, oh look girls theirs another boy let's fawn over him for no reason. He's probably one of those guys who use their popularity to have 5 girlfriends and have that make it okay. As for Flich he should go back to singing to his cat.

"Can you sigh any louder?" He muttered bitterly.

I sighed as obxiously as I was physically capable and looked at him. From some odd reason I started laughing softly and I faintly heard him laughing too. It was weird. In any other situation we might have been able to atleast tolerate each other.  
Not today though because he sees me as...well i guess annoyence who is beneath him and i see him as a complete and total ass.  
That won't ever change unless he gets a personality transplant.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the wait" McGonagall rushed in looking flustered.  
"So what happened?" she regained her stern look as she starred us down.

She looked like...well no wonder she picked a cat to change into.  
"Despite what filch says we were cleaning and then the armoires fell down." I told her immediately folding my arms in defense.

"Never the less you two seem to not be getting along as this is the seventh detention you have shared" she spat menacingly causing them both to pale slightly. "I warn you now the next time you both are in a detention together there will be a worse consequence than detention"

I nodded and Potter had to be a jerk and sighed wearingly earning a glare from McGonagall.  
"Mr. Potter you may leave"

Harry got up and closed the door but he didn't leave instead he stood by the door, his ear pressed against the door.  
He hated himself for it but knew she was hiding something and he was determined to find out what.

"Rebecca I told you to learn to control yourself!"

I said nothing but stared determidely at a spot on the floor.

"Now ignore him if you must but I will assure you that negative attention from Harry Potter draws unneeded attention to yourself and we both don't want that."

"Yes Professor"

"Now Dumbledore has requested you take D.A.D.A with him from this point on and won't return to Professor Snape's class. He will then teach you whatever advanced method of the subject he chooses. I will owl you when you need to see him"  
"I know it's difficult but you need to move on" She added looking into my eyes.

I looked up and put no fake expression up. She looked slightly effected by the look of such deep depression but shook herself out of it. "It's unthinkable what you've been through but you must keep going"  
I stood up unable to sit any longer for a reason not relating to my physical state.

"I understand how difficult it must be to have no one to go to but know that you are helping the order immensely."

"I know" I responded tonelessly.

"You may go but know that your mother would be proud" she whispered the last part and gave me a rare smile.

I nodded one last time before leaving her office. McGonagall always added little things like that in whenever we would speak.  
Deep down I knew that this was McGonagall's attempt to let me know a bit about my parents. Apart of me appreciated it because the only things i knew about my parent's were what she told me.

* * *

Potter walked back slowly to the common room his mind going over what had just occured. He would eventually go back to his dorm but he hated being the thrid wheel and with Ron and Hermion blushing every time they would look at each other it got to be to much. Becks got some food from the kitchen since she stupidly skipped dinner and Dumbledore stood in his office.  
He was staring alertly at a slender piece of wood that leaned against the wall next to the sorting hat.

Dumbledore often wondered what this wood use was but then every once and awhile a something would appear on it.  
Usually he paid it of know mind because if it protained to a student at his school the headmasters told him it would be in italian.

Slowly words carved itself into it.  
Now clearly written on it was something that never had appeared there before.

* * *

Due cuori battono il seperately, due corpi muovono diversamente, due anime lo stesso.

* * *

For the first time in a long time he held a look of bewilderment he knew it was italian and knew what it said but had yet to discover the meaning behind the words. He knew the words would have a revilance to something current that was important.  
Quickly comprehension drew on the elderly mans face as the pieces filled together.  
He called McGonagall to his office regrett and sadness filling his face.

"Yes Albus?"

"Look at this" He showed her the wood and she frowned her eyebrows in confusion.

"What is it?"

"Rebecca and Harry"

"What about them?"

Dumbledore said nothing but looked troubled and sadnened by something McGonagall wore a look of worry and concern as she peered at her superiors face. Dumbledore read into this look and sighed unhappily.  
In his opinon neither of them deserved this .

"Voldemort was after Rebecca when he murdered her family. I thought it was just to find out what information she may have but that wasn't the only reason. He was after her because if she becomes a death eater willingly the war is lost on our side." Dumbledore finished slowly.

McGonagall looked confused and angry.  
"But that's insane she is just a girl what information could she possibly have"  
"Besides she would never give in to them after all they have done to her! Why in the world would she? Theirs no way she would rather die-"

"Exactly"  
Albus looked up tears lingering in his blue eyes.


	6. Where is My Mind?

_"What's the matter with you?" _

_I said nothing.  
How could i tell him?_

_"You have been acting funny for awhile now.  
Is there something going on?"_

_I can't breathe let alone tell anyone._

_"Becca you alive?"_

_My eyes floated towards the window as i pretended not to hear him._

_His face held a confused expression as he attempted to reach me.  
Not realizing that no one could reach me.  
"Becks are you okay seriously?"_

_I could have said nothing but i nodded.  
Fear had compulsed me to lie, it always had and it always would.  
The fear of abandment, happiness, loss, love, of fear it self even._

_Potter's face appeared infront of mine he looked concerned i couldn't hear what he was saying.  
My words slurred until i found his lips on mine.  
I didn't fight it infact i pulled him closer..._

_It changed so rapidly now i was in my flowery night gown walking along the empty Hogwarts halls.  
My feet carried me to a location i wasn't sure of myself.  
Breathing became difficult and i realized where i was going and why._

_"Hello Ms. Black"_

_My heart raced and i couldn't breathe.  
"Excuse me?"_

_"Surely you recognize me otherwise you would not look so pale"_

_I was numb not knowing what was happening to me.  
Why couldn't i move?  
Why can't i breathe?_

_"I require a service from you"_

_"Which is?"_

_His mouth curved into a jaged smirk.  
Two men dragged out a ragged looking Potter.  
He was knocked out cold and he had deep gash on his side.  
For some reason it brought tears to my eyes and i felt my heart in throbbing in my chest._

_"Kill him"_

* * *

I gasped loudly as i bolted upright in bed. My heart was beating wildly as i held my face in my hands.  
Tensly i sighed and leant against the headboard my breathing still rapid but my eyes less wide.

"Just a dream" I muttered to myself repeatedly knowing that it had some meaning.

After awhile i regrouped myself and swiped my hair behind my ear as i gently put my feet on the floor.  
I shivered and ran to Dumbledores office. Their was fear of the fact that it was close to 3 in the mourning or that their was no one awake i had to see him. I needed to see him. Knocking i waited for a response and rushed in. Sitting their in all his famous glory was of course Harry Potter.

He had the same pained expression on his face as i had on mine plus he was wearing his pajams. If only he slepted without a shirt on. Silently i cursed my brain for thinking such a thing it was a sickening thing to think. Another other guy it would be fine but not him. 

"Sit down Rebecca"

I obeyed and prayed to god that Potter didn't have the same dream i had. A blush erupted on my cheeks at the very thought.  
Dumbledore however though looking considerably distraught looked wide awake as though he was awake the whole night and never slept. He was the only person i could perseve having the ablity to do so.

"Rebecca may i ask why you have ventured to my office?"

"Um i had a dream-"

"Did it involve Mr. Potter and Voldemort?"

"Yes" I responded and noticed Potter looking at me oddly.  
"What?" i snapped at him irritably.

"Nothing" he muttered quietly.

"I suggest you two go to Professor McGonagall she has a punishment for both of you"

"Punishment"  
"For what?" We questioned in unison rising in our chairs.

"Sorry sir" I said sitting down and pushing Potter roughly back into his seat.  
"Sorry" Potter mumbled sending me his trade mark glare.

"It's quite alright i'm not aware of why Professor McGonagall would like to see you but i know it isn't for rewarding either of you"  
"You are both dismissed"

I knocked him against the wall.  
"What did you do?!"

"What did i do?! What did you do?!" He shouted back.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking as quickly away from him as possible.  
"Going to blame this on me of course! Why would i expect you to actually just say what you did!"

"What are you mumbling about now?!"

I spun around quickly and glared at him jabbing him in the chest.  
"Why are you such an prick. I never said anything to you and you assume i'm a bitch.  
Now that's fine but then you treat me as such without even knowing me!"

"Are you saying that your not-"

"I'm saying just get over whatever thing you especially don't like about me because believe it or not we are on the same side!"

"Oh really!?"

"Yes really!" I yelled not realizing how close we were.

He suddenly pulled me into a deep kiss holding on to the small of her back and for a reason I could comprehend I didn't fight it.  
We pulled apart after a few seconds and I quickly recovered.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid" i muttered regrettably.

"Browning!" he called after me.  
He closed his eyes in anger. Why did he have to do that?  
What could possibly have compelled him to do that?

* * *

Becks sat patiently in McGonagalls office waiting for Harry to arrive.  
Had that really just happened? Why had that just happened? Or more importantly how the hell could that have happened? He was supposed to hate her as everyone else did and out of the blue he changes his mind?

McGonagall starred at her with a livid expression though i knew whatever i had done Harry had done worse.  
She looked so angry that she thought her head would pop off. Her heart felt on fire as if their was a ball of all her emotions swirling around feeling her body with heat. How could she make such a big mistake? If he knew who she really was...he knew the things she had done he would hate her more than he already did. That was more than she needed to want to throw herself at a wall.  
She should have pulled back what confused her most was that she kissed back. Why would she do that?

She heard him walk through the door and sit next to her and she could tell he was trying to get her to look at him.  
Unsuccesively.

"I warned you both that if you disobeyed the rules you would be put in a deeper punishment.  
Mr. Potter you got into a fight with Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Browning you don't live in the dorm you were assigned.  
Therefore both of you stand up."

They both did as she said fearing the worst and hoping for the best.

"Mr. Potter if you would grab Ms. Brownings right hand with your left"

"Wh-"

"Are you questioning me?" McGonagall spat suddenly starring at him intensely.

"No Profesor-"

"Than grab her hand"

Becks blushed and averted her eyes as Harry's large hand clamped around her small one.  
They looked at McGonagall for comformation of what next to find that she already went back to grading papers.

"Profesor?"

"You are dismissed"

"I don't understand" Becks stuttered in confusion.

Harry tried to withdraw his hand from her but found he was unable to do so.  
Beck's panicked and starred at McGonagall for an explation.

She smiled faintly and explained herself before shutting them out of her office.  
"Well i would say your punishment is fairly obvious.  
Until i deem fit or you two truly get along your stuck together. Literarly"


	7. Trust Me

All her wants and needs had become unimportant and the civics she learned in muggle school came into play.  
A normal good is something you want and can come and go.Inferior good is a good that you need and can't live without.  
Common good is the good for all instead of for just one.  
The problem was she didn't have her normal or inferior goods.  
All their was left for her was the common good and her responsibility to do it. 

She almost missed being a muggle. The simplicity of it. Not knowing what will come next and have endless possibilities.  
None of this could have happened.

* * *

_"I think she meant it this time Padfoot" James stated miserably his hazel eyes glinting with unshed tears as he slumped into a chair._

_Sirius looked up from his potions work with concern looming in his stormy grey eyes imploring him to go on._

_"Lily punched me and said things ...I think...I am gonna stop trying" James whispered finally his face in his hands._

_Sirius clenched his jaw took a moment to reply...well shout more like.  
"WHAT?!"_

_James's head shot up his eyebrows furrowed.  
"Sirius-"_

_"YOU HAVE BEEN CHASING THIS GIRL 6 YEARS!"_

_"I have been turned down all 6 years-"_

_"YOU HAVE BEGGED, YOU HAVE PLEADED, YOU HAVE TRIED EVERY IMAGINABLE WAY TO MAKE HER LIKE YOU!"_

_"It hasn't worked"_

_"YOU HAVE DRIVEN ME AND MOONY CRAZY WITH THIS ...LOVE THING YOU HAVE FOR HER AND YOU ARE GONNA GIVE UP CAUSE SHE THREW A FEW PUNCHES AND CALLED YOU A FEW NAMES!?"_

_"It's not that simple"_

_"THEN MAKE IT THAT SIMPLE!"_

_"I don't think I can-"_

_"ARE YOU A MARUADER OR NOT?"_

_That seemed to wake up the emotion in James as his face turned up in anger.  
"Now Sirius don't even go their!"_

_"A MARUADER WOULDN'T GIVE UP! A MARAUDER WOULD GO ON! WHEN THE GOING GETS TOUGH WE FIGHT BACK WITH THE DEFIANCE IN OUR EYES AND FIRE IN OUR HEARTS DAMN IT!"_

_James looked shocked by the deepness in his friend's words._

_"NOW GET YOUR ASS UP THERE, APPOLOGIZE GET YOUR GIRL DAMN IT!" Sirius roared sitting himself down.  
"And when your done tell me how it went" Sirius finished quietly._

_James beamed with renowned pride clapped Sirius on the back.  
"Thanks mate"_

_"I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT AGAIN HEAR ME PRONGS?!" Sirius yelled to an unconcerned James.  
"I give up, pah I'll give you I give up" He scoffed to himself in frustration._

_Remus walked out from a book case with an amused smile on his face._

_"Don't say a thing" Sirius said bitterly through gritted teeth despite the fact that there was an amused smirk on his face._

_"Oh you old softy" Remus mocked._

_"Shut it"_

_"I didn't know you were such a romantic Paddy" Remus continued ignoring Sirius._

_"Remus I swear you are so-"_

_"Cleverly smart? I know" Remus smirked throwing a potions book at Sirius._

_He glanced at the cover curiously.  
"HEY THIS WAS THE BOOK I WAS LOOKING FOR!"_

_"YOU HAD YOUR HEAD TO FAR UP YOUR ASS TO LOOK PROPERLY!" Remus shouted back._

_"Why that little-" Sirius started but stopped as he saw Elizabeth Browning enter the library._

_"OH LIZZY!" he shrieked grabbing his books and following her quick pace._

_"Oh what do you want Black?" She spat coldly not looking at him._

_"I was just wondering if maybe you would like to acom-"_

_"No Black" she interrupted as she continued walking._

_"Fine" he pouted then he saw a skinny, skanky Sarah Silverman across the way._

_"OY Sarah!" he shouted leaving the girl for another._

* * *

Becks the suddenly woke with an icy start.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Harry stood their smirking slightly at her look of anger but looked irritated all the same.  
"You wouldn't wake up so I dumped water on you"

"What is it with this school and dumping water on people?" she muttered angrily getting up briskly.

Then she was thrown back and onto Potter, she looked down and remembered.  
Their ridiculous punishment. She threw him a filthy look and moved as far away from him as possible.  
This was his entire fault.

She flicked back her short wavy honey blonde hair and glared contently at him. He just had to kiss her and make the awkward tension that already existed multiply by a thousand. Potter had to fight with Malfoy and get them in punishment, her crime was severally less than his and could have been explained and gotten over. In short, he just had to be an ass.

Yesterday was the weirdest day of her life and the most confusing. They both decided silently that they would sleep in the boy's dorms. It made it much harder for her but to protest she would have to talk to him and that was something she was completely unwilling to do.

Talking lead to questions and questions lead to trouble. They would appear to get along until McGonagall saw that they were and deemed it necessary to release them from this never ending hell. Neither liked the situation and she knew that he only kissed her out of impulse or some sort of weird reflex. It had to be some kind of mistake, perhaps a potion gone wrong?

"How does she expect us to stay like this? Isn't this against the rules?" Becks spat angrily at the general room as she attempted to tie her shoe with only her left hand.

Lucky for her she broke her right arm in 3rd year and learned how to do things with just her left hand.  
Potter however never had this past experience. He was fumbling with the use of only one hand unlike him (she thought to herself proudly) she wasn't a prick.

Using her left hand she helped him tie his shoes and he didn't return the favor so she grabbed his wand and magically tied them.  
"You're such a prick" she sighed giving him a look of pure hatred.

"You're not a garden of flowers yourself" he shot back snottily.

She rolled her eyes and laughed in her head at what a stupid come back that was. And slowly imagined a panda named Jimbrino beating him with a thick piece of bamboo. Even just in her head it was hilarious. Grabbing her bag and swinging it over her left shoulder she grimaced from the weight of the bag and what she was looking at. His bed.

It had been uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed with him, even if he enlarged it. Their were few situations were she thought it could have gotten more awkward, yesterday however was the clear cut example. I mean she didn't even want to think what he might have been thinking about because he hated her and she didn't want to think what could be his motive for...that...diversion of sorts.

They both walked out of his dorm moodily and headed down to breakfast. Many stared and whispers began at the sight of Harry Potter and Rebecca Browning holding hands. Were they dating? Was there a misfired spell at work?  
Or some more additive Potter fans thought she slipped him a love potion. Becks scouffed at that, she would sooner throw herself off a clif.

Becks grunted in irritation at the unwanted attention she was getting. Was McGonagall trying to get her killed? Of course there was a reason she was doing this to Becks but she could only see the down points. Her paranoid side took over as she went over the endless consequences but they all became paused the moment Potter tried to sit by the two Weasley's.  
"I can't sit their"

"Deal with it" he said unconcernedly.

"Potter seriously I can't sit their!"

Unlike the first time he actually heard that her tone was completely serious.  
It unnerved him a bit. "Well were do you suggest we sit?"

"How about by Neville?"

"Fine" He grunted moodily as they sat next to a surprised Neville.

Becks looked over the schedule for today and groaned. 1st and 2nd period: Transfiguration, 3rd and 4th Period: Potions, 5th period: D.A.D.A. She reminded McGonagall that she wasn't supposed to go to Snape's class but she said that they would simply give her homework through Snape. This day would be long a tiring.

Then Hermione rushed over and had a look of bewilderment on her face.  
Her eyebrows were raised so high Becks thought they might pop off her face.  
"What-are-you-doing?" she asked slowly as if she was trying to see if maybe this was Becks' doing.

Potter raised their hands and gave her a look as if daring her to say something.  
"Were on punishment"

Hermione frowned but could hide the disappointment from her eyes.  
"I told you not to get into it with Malfoy"

He grumbled something inaudible.

"God you're such a grumpy little man" Becks scoffed in annoyance.

Suddenly and unexpectedly Hermione burst into laughter and Becks smiled brightly and as she covered her face with her hands.  
"Sorry it's just you need to not be so moody Potter"

He wasn't listening to her but looking at her in a way she found odd.

"What?"

"You just smiled"

Within an instant it slid of her face and she remembered she wasn't supposed to.  
"And?"

"It just...reminded me of someone"

She inwardly cringed remembering what her mother used to say to her.  
"You've got your uncles smile"


	8. Vienna

All her wants and needs had become unimportant and the civics she learned in muggle school came into play.  
A normal good is something you want and can come and go.Inferior good is a good that you need and can't live without.  
Common good is the good for all instead of for just one.  
The problem was she didn't have her normal or inferior goods.  
All their was left for her was the common good and her responsibility to do it. 

She almost missed being a muggle. The simplicity of it. Not knowing what will come next and have endless possibilities.  
None of this could have happened.

* * *

_"I think she meant it this time Padfoot" James stated miserably his hazel eyes glinting with unshed tears as he slumped into a chair._

_Sirius looked up from his potions work with concern looming in his stormy grey eyes imploring him to go on._

_"Lily punched me and said things ...I think...I am gonna stop trying" James whispered finally his face in his hands._

_Sirius clenched his jaw took a moment to reply...well shout more like.  
"WHAT?!"_

_James's head shot up his eyebrows furrowed.  
"Sirius-"_

_"YOU HAVE BEEN CHASING THIS GIRL 6 YEARS!"_

_"I have been turned down all 6 years-"_

_"YOU HAVE BEGGED, YOU HAVE PLEADED, YOU HAVE TRIED EVERY IMAGINABLE WAY TO MAKE HER LIKE YOU!"_

_"It hasn't worked"_

_"YOU HAVE DRIVEN ME AND MOONY CRAZY WITH THIS ...LOVE THING YOU HAVE FOR HER AND YOU ARE GONNA GIVE UP CAUSE SHE THREW A FEW PUNCHES AND CALLED YOU A FEW NAMES!?"_

_"It's not that simple"_

_"THEN MAKE IT THAT SIMPLE!"_

_"I don't think I can-"_

_"ARE YOU A MARUADER OR NOT?"_

_That seemed to wake up the emotion in James as his face turned up in anger.  
"Now Sirius don't even go their!"_

_"A MARUADER WOULDN'T GIVE UP! A MARAUDER WOULD GO ON! WHEN THE GOING GETS TOUGH WE FIGHT BACK WITH THE DEFIANCE IN OUR EYES AND FIRE IN OUR HEARTS DAMN IT!"_

_James looked shocked by the deepness in his friend's words._

_"NOW GET YOUR ASS UP THERE, APPOLOGIZE GET YOUR GIRL DAMN IT!" Sirius roared sitting himself down.  
"And when your done tell me how it went" Sirius finished quietly._

_James beamed with renowned pride clapped Sirius on the back.  
"Thanks mate"_

_"I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT AGAIN HEAR ME PRONGS?!" Sirius yelled to an unconcerned James.  
"I give up, pah I'll give you I give up" He scoffed to himself in frustration._

_Remus walked out from a book case with an amused smile on his face._

_"Don't say a thing" Sirius said bitterly through gritted teeth despite the fact that there was an amused smirk on his face._

_"Oh you old softy" Remus mocked._

_"Shut it"_

_"I didn't know you were such a romantic Paddy" Remus continued ignoring Sirius._

_"Remus I swear you are so-"_

_"Cleverly smart? I know" Remus smirked throwing a potions book at Sirius._

_He glanced at the cover curiously.  
"HEY THIS WAS THE BOOK I WAS LOOKING FOR!"_

_"YOU HAD YOUR HEAD TO FAR UP YOUR ASS TO LOOK PROPERLY!" Remus shouted back._

_"Why that little-" Sirius started but stopped as he saw Elizabeth Browning enter the library._

_"OH LIZZY!" he shrieked grabbing his books and following her quick pace._

_"Oh what do you want Black?" She spat coldly not looking at him._

_"I was just wondering if maybe you would like to acom-"_

_"No Black" she interrupted as she continued walking._

_"Fine" he pouted then he saw a skinny, skanky Sarah Silverman across the way._

_"OY Sarah!" he shouted leaving the girl for another._

* * *

Becks the suddenly woke with an icy start.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Harry stood their smirking slightly at her look of anger but looked irritated all the same.  
"You wouldn't wake up so I dumped water on you"

"What is it with this school and dumping water on people?" she muttered angrily getting up briskly.

Then she was thrown back and onto Potter, she looked down and remembered.  
Their ridiculous punishment. She threw him a filthy look and moved as far away from him as possible.  
This was his entire fault.

She flicked back her short wavy honey blonde hair and glared contently at him. He just had to kiss her and make the awkward tension that already existed multiply by a thousand. Potter had to fight with Malfoy and get them in punishment, her crime was severally less than his and could have been explained and gotten over. In short, he just had to be an ass.

Yesterday was the weirdest day of her life and the most confusing. They both decided silently that they would sleep in the boy's dorms. It made it much harder for her but to protest she would have to talk to him and that was something she was completely unwilling to do.

Talking lead to questions and questions lead to trouble. They would appear to get along until McGonagall saw that they were and deemed it necessary to release them from this never ending hell. Neither liked the situation and she knew that he only kissed her out of impulse or some sort of weird reflex. It had to be some kind of mistake, perhaps a potion gone wrong?

"How does she expect us to stay like this? Isn't this against the rules?" Becks spat angrily at the general room as she attempted to tie her shoe with only her left hand.

Lucky for her she broke her right arm in 3rd year and learned how to do things with just her left hand.  
Potter however never had this past experience. He was fumbling with the use of only one hand unlike him (she thought to herself proudly) she wasn't a prick.

Using her left hand she helped him tie his shoes and he didn't return the favor so she grabbed his wand and magically tied them.  
"You're such a prick" she sighed giving him a look of pure hatred.

"You're not a garden of flowers yourself" he shot back snottily.

She rolled her eyes and laughed in her head at what a stupid come back that was. And slowly imagined a panda named Jimbrino beating him with a thick piece of bamboo. Even just in her head it was hilarious. Grabbing her bag and swinging it over her left shoulder she grimaced from the weight of the bag and what she was looking at. His bed.

It had been uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed with him, even if he enlarged it. Their were few situations were she thought it could have gotten more awkward, yesterday however was the clear cut example. I mean she didn't even want to think what he might have been thinking about because he hated her and she didn't want to think what could be his motive for...that...diversion of sorts.

They both walked out of his dorm moodily and headed down to breakfast. Many stared and whispers began at the sight of Harry Potter and Rebecca Browning holding hands. Were they dating? Was there a misfired spell at work?  
Or some more additive Potter fans thought she slipped him a love potion. Becks scouffed at that, she would sooner throw herself off a clif.

Becks grunted in irritation at the unwanted attention she was getting. Was McGonagall trying to get her killed? Of course there was a reason she was doing this to Becks but she could only see the down points. Her paranoid side took over as she went over the endless consequences but they all became paused the moment Potter tried to sit by the two Weasley's.  
"I can't sit their"

"Deal with it" he said unconcernedly.

"Potter seriously I can't sit their!"

Unlike the first time he actually heard that her tone was completely serious.  
It unnerved him a bit. "Well were do you suggest we sit?"

"How about by Neville?"

"Fine" He grunted moodily as they sat next to a surprised Neville.

Becks looked over the schedule for today and groaned. 1st and 2nd period: Transfiguration, 3rd and 4th Period: Potions, 5th period: D.A.D.A. She reminded McGonagall that she wasn't supposed to go to Snape's class but she said that they would simply give her homework through Snape. This day would be long a tiring.

Then Hermione rushed over and had a look of bewilderment on her face.  
Her eyebrows were raised so high Becks thought they might pop off her face.  
"What-are-you-doing?" she asked slowly as if she was trying to see if maybe this was Becks' doing.

Potter raised their hands and gave her a look as if daring her to say something.  
"Were on punishment"

Hermione frowned but could hide the disappointment from her eyes.  
"I told you not to get into it with Malfoy"

He grumbled something inaudible.

"God you're such a grumpy little man" Becks scoffed in annoyance.

Suddenly and unexpectedly Hermione burst into laughter and Becks smiled brightly and as she covered her face with her hands.  
"Sorry it's just you need to not be so moody Potter"

He wasn't listening to her but looking at her in a way she found odd.

"What?"

"You just smiled"

Within an instant it slid of her face and she remembered she wasn't supposed to.  
"And?"

"It just...reminded me of someone"

She inwardly cringed remembering what her mother used to say to her.  
"You've got your uncles smile"


	9. The Scientist

McGonagall looked down at the pale unconcious form that was her student. Gazing down trying to motivate her by mere sight to wake up. It didn't work. Potter was asleep next to Brownings paper white body. Wordlessly she seperated Potter and Browning and shot Poppy a look. Leaving for the outside hallway they stood in a corner in secrecy they spoke. 

"What's her chances of survival?"

"Slim to none" Madame Promfrey lowered voice and checked to make sure they were alone.  
"I've never seen a succesful case of septicaemia this far along"

"What do you think Poppy?"

Madame Promfrey sighed standing up straight alowing the sunlight to show the wrinkles in her forehead.  
Her head hung slightly in sadness.

"Her condition is odd, usually it hits instantly but hers has been infected for maybe even a year.  
Their might be an anti-body in her gentics that substided the virius so long but her system is weak.  
Now it's up to her and if she doesn't want to live then she won't."

"You believe she can fight it?"

"Septicaemia can kill if not treated, Mr. Potter said she was feeling under the weather for the past two days and that she said nothing about it even when she was really feeling the fever and chills she said nothing."

"It's going to kill her" McGonagall frowned.

"That however depends entirely on her"

"Thank you Poppy"

McGonagall walked back to her office and locked her door. It was truly was ironic. The girl had survived through so much and now she was going to die of blood poisoning. She was told not to tell anyone anything but the moment she should have she didn't.  
Stubborn and loyal to the core she took her very existance to perhaps her own future grave.  
A single tear ran down the proffesors face as a memory flashed clearly in her mind.

A girl sat calmly in the chair where many students before had sat. Visting their old profesor for advice and to look back fondly at memories and catch up. This student wasn't here for either.  
She was around 22 years of age. Her long silky brown hair had not changed nor her dew brown eyes.  
Though she was no longer the same.

She was vunerable and emotional. Elizabeth Barett Browning was raised to be cold and emotionless.  
The fact that she herself was neither of those things she still knew better than to be emotional.  
Her demenor was the first hand raised for questions and last to leave class because she was asking the profesor a question.

"What am I supposed to do here?" She asked rethorically her eyes heavy filled with tears.  
"I have no where to go, the father is dead as is Marlenes whole family, herself included. My family would never accept my betrayl and I am currently unemployed and you suggest I go to the people who killed my husband and ask what? For them to take me in? They would kill me for even bothering"

"Elizabeth how can I take this face value-?"

"I am pregnant and I will take a test to prove that I am currently 8 months pregnant and that i am indeed Elizabeth Browning a former student of yours that you know wouldn't lie about something like this"

"Circumstances have changed since you have been a student-"

"That I married Regulus? Is that what you are referring to?"

McGonagall looked down at the floor in disappointment.  
"So you married him"

"Yes I did and he is dead"

"He is?"

"Yes" Elizabeth faltered her voice cracking.

Neither said a thing but Elizabeth stood up and cracked open the door. She stood behind the door and annonced one last thing before shutting the door and leaving. "He didn't die a death eater"

Harry awoke. Browning was pale and still asleep and sunlight trailed across the completely empty hospital wing.  
Rubbing his eyes he adjusted to the situation. Last night Promfrey didn't say much but what she did say were enough.  
If she didn't wake up soon she would die and was unsure of how he felt about that.

Sure he yelled at her, constantly insulted her and belittled her intelligence but he didn't actually want her to die.  
Their were even some moment's he enjoyed her company. Not that he would ever admit that.  
Her presence frustrated him to no relief, she fought him on absolutely everything but he kind of, sort of admirer her for that.

Seeing her now somewhere far away and not sitting up fighting with him he knew, this wasn't her. If he did know one thing about her he knew she wouldn't just give up. He didn't know what her favorite subject was or if she liked bacon with her eggs but he knew that she was the type of person to fight but at a time she needed to she wasn't. If she ... was gone why did his heart tell him otherwise?

When she woke up he decided that he would try and get to know her. Really try and actually try and understand what happened.  
Those scars on her back, how could she have gotten them? It striked him as soon as he saw her scars.  
How could someone do that to her? How could someone do something like that to someone like her?

Once during the night he could have sworn he heard her waking up but her eyes were shut.  
Apart of him wished he could understand her because it reflected on the the other part. The other part was selfish and knew from the start she more than any one else would more than understand what he was going through. Hermione and Ron didn't get it and in a lot of times that was a good thing because they distracted him and kept him as happy as he could be.

Something caught his eye. Her hand fluttered.  
"Browning?" He questioned rushing forward grabbing her hand.

Her head moved to the side and she cried out in pain that he knew wasn't physical.  
He tightened his grip and pushed her hair gently behind her ear.  
She swirled slightly.

"Look I know you hate me and you probably won't want to but you need to wake up.  
I need you to listen to me, wake up!" he shook her quietly.  
"Okay you need to fight, you fight with me every day it should be easy for you.  
Come on...Rebecca"

"Potter never call me that again" a scrouffy voice answered closely.

Her eyes opened. Her light blue eyes weren't filled with tears despite the memories that had been replaying in her head.  
They stared into each others eyes but not like they normally did.  
Something clicked.

Smiling exhaustedly he answered "Welcome back Browning"


	10. Something Changed

Madame Promfrey sighed wearingly. Becks was sitting up, the back of her shirt lifted so Madame Promfrey could heal the wounds.  
Her eyes vacant as she felt the stinging of the cuts. She was gone, emotionally trying to cope with recent events that surrounded her so closely. 

McGonagall said they're punishment was over and they no longer had to. Now was the time to seek out Ginny and explain.  
Time and time again she thought herself weak for not being able to face Ginny using constant excuses.  
Now she saw that it was one of the many lies she told her self. Today she was beginning to think that was a talent of hers, lying no matter the consequences.

She bit her lip and kept the tears barryed inside. Madame Promfrey continued examining her and was astonished.  
This girl was almost in perfect health. The medication that she gave Becks helped her gain her strength back.  
But why had she woken up? The reason puzzled Madame Promfrey for she herself tried to wake her but it never worked.  
Yet Potter did it in the 10 seconds he was left alone with her.  
What could he have possibly said to make her wake up?

Shaking these thoughts free she bandaged up the poor girls back and put down her shirt.  
"You're good to go"

They said nothing but Becks knew Madame Promfrey wanted to ask the dreaded series of questions.  
Who did this? When did they do this? (And her least favorite) why did they do this? Though she never directly asked it was in tension in the air and the look on her face that said everything. Her eyes were downcast as she avoided Madame Promfrey's gaze.  
Right now she was ready to spill everything and she couldn't afford that at any date.

Silently thanking her she continued sitting there for a moment before leaving briskly. This time she left her body the same and changed her hair color back to its normal black color. The need to hide that seemed the only constant in her life was utterly absent right now.  
An urging need to break out was growing stronger by the minute and in her own twisted way made her stronger.

The old her was coming back so quickly she barely understood what was happening. For a year and a half now she had mastered how to control her emotions but she wasn't that way before. Before she lived in the moment to the point where didn't care about the consequences. This moment, currently she was flooding with emotions she had blocked for so long, the main was anger.

Walking into the Gryffindor common room boldly she left all her fears and doubt at the door. Ginny was sitting on the couch with her books around her and with a bunch of other Gryffindor's Becks had never spoken to. Without any hesitation she walked right in front of Ginny. Ginny didn't notice at first.

"You're blocking my light" she spat to the Becks frustratedily.

"Nous rencontrons encore rouge" Becks pronounced perfectly.

Ginny looked up, speechless.  
Becks breathed out and continued in French.

"Je suis fait cacher"

"C'est vraiment vous ?" Ginny questioned croakily.

"Why don't you see for your self?" Becks smirked slightly as Ginny stood.

Becks's smile lit up her face as she hugged Ginny tightly.  
"I missed you"

"I missed you too" Ginny cried happily releasing her and getting a look at her face.

"Come on" Becks gestured to the portrait hole.

Without complaint Ginny gathered her books and said a quick apology to her classmates before leaving with Becks.  
They fell into step casually and Becks explained every that had happened in the past 6 months.

"I needed to hide but when I woke everything that I have been running from hit me that much faster"

"Why didn't you come to me when you got here?"

"I was afraid, I didn't want to face the reality of what had happened, I thought I wouldn't be able to handle it"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not hiding from... them anymore" she answered firmly chewing the inside of her left cheek.  
"I can't do it anymore"

Ginny nodded understandingly and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly as they continued walking.

I went to the room of requirements and got all of my stuff out of their.  
My mind was distant and as I worried not about the weight but what I was going to tell.  
Thoughts were stopped quickly as I knocked violently into someone accidentally.  
Squinting up from the cold tiled floor I looked up searchingly at who knocked me so forcibly.  
Before I heard him mumbled a quick apology but his eyes seemed to take it back.

"Potter" I muttered darkly glaring at him.

"Browning" He grunted back walking away, not bothering to help me up or anything of that sort.

Yesterday was my third day in the hospital and I knew what I had to do. He was being nice and polite but he wanted to know things.Things I wasn't allowed to tell him, things that affected him. It was harder than I thought it would be but I managed to push him away and telling him to let it go back to the way it was. It was for his own good really but I found it surprising when I felt myself regretting it. I mean it's not like when he finds out we will become best friends and laugh over how stupid we were to fight over nothing. We are from completely different worlds and it's best if he isn't toxicated by me like everyone has become.  
He belonged here, I did not.

Though true to what I asked of him we went back to the way we were as if nothing had changed. In fact he took it in stride and sense then has taken every opportunity to be the ass that I had sincerely missed. Warning: Extreme sarcasm usage. A smirk was attached quite nicely to my face as I saw the look of disgust and shock on Pavarti's face as I put my stuff by my bed and guess what I did? Smiling unbelievably I waved at her and Lavender falsely, telling them causally that I was away to get lipo on my stomach and thighs. Stupid girls. They were those A types, the girls everyone hated in high school and yet they get everything.  
My watch turned blue and I got up, walking briskly to the forbidden forest.  
I had to meet my informant.

Raising my hood and concealing myself I walked quickly to the edge of the Hogwarts property line. He stood their tall in sature and thin in size his brown curly hair trickling into his light blue eyes. His face was gaunt but lightened up instantly at the sight of her. We hid behind a tree and I was lifted off the ground as he hugged me tightly.  
"How are you kiddo?" He smiled making me do the same.

"Better now"

"School okay?"

"It's school.."

"Anyone giving you trouble?"

"Nothing I can't handle"

He smiled brighter hugging me tightly once again.  
"So now to the bad stuff, they are moving in on someone right after christmas break"

"That makes sense, people are just getting back nobody would be on high guard but who do you know?"

"No I couldn't find that part out"

"I will tell Dumbledore"

I hugged him tightly and didn't want to let go neither did he because he held me tighter still.  
"Do you think they would be proud?" he whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry" I reassured him firmly holding his gaze.

"Are you sure they wouldn't want us... I don't know-"

"I don't know what they would think but I think we are doing the right thing"

He looked at me for a second before kissing my forehead.  
"Bye Becks"

"I love you be carefull okay?"

"You too"

"I'll be fine"

"I'm a minute older I have to worry about you, I am your big brother.  
It's in the job description" He smiled walking over to the border and apparating.


	11. Liar It Takes One To Know One

_I was running and adrenaline and panic laced my blood. They wouldn't catch me they couldn't, my heart pounded and sweat began to build as I push faster yet. Fear consumed me and I had never felt more afraid in my life.  
Then I stopped and turned, against everything I thought my body stayed in it's spot and let them get me. They stopped to and I breathed no longer seeing them as they faded.  
Then my dad appeared, his eyes were filled with sadness._

_"Don't give up" his voice drifted in and out._

_"Dad I can't understand you!"_

_"Fight BECCA!"_

"Browning wake up!" A voice shouted twisting me out of my dream.

Gasping I squinted up and saw that not only was I sweating but I was tangled in my sheets and on the floor. Breathing deeply I laid my head on the wood floor and ignored Parvarti's anger figure above me.  
Apparently I had woken her from her 'beauty sleep' which she insisted she needed more than the rest of us.  
Neither me or Hermione ever refuted it while Lavender went out of her way to talk about Parvarti's so-called beauty.

"OY!" Pavarti yelled at me angrily, much like a troll when poked with a pointy stick.

"Yes Pavarti how are you this fine mourning?"

"OOOOH!" She raged in anger slamming the dorm bathroom door shut.

"Ah I love her in the mourning truly brings a bright side to my day" I sighed to myself amusedly.

I felt a shadow above my head again and saw Granger towering over me.  
"Well hello Granger" I greeted pleasantly not getting off the floor.

"Why were you hanging around Ginny Weasley yesterday?" She accused shapelessly.

"Good mourning to you too" I laughed exhaustedly standing up and grabbing my uniform.

"If you hurt her-. I have black mail that Dumbledore would surely fi-"

"Granger stop right there" I smirked easily "You don't frighten a duck"

"I know who you are, I have known for months" Hermione blurted out.

"Oh really?"

"Christopher Browning started the club of five, a club for 5 specifically gifted wizards. The other three are unknown in status or powers but Christopher Browning had the power of wandless magic and to heal with his hand. Shortly after he fought another member, Hausting over power. Hausting was defeated but during battle so much blood and magic was used that it left confusion as to what occurred excepted the prophecy."

During this entire speech I remained quiet with a look of carelessness on my face.  
Was she trying to threaten me with knowledge that didn't hurt my situation at all? That's pretty weak.

"Ooooh I'm shaking in my bunny slippers now Granger"

"It said that after the seventh daughter descendant of him there would be a final Browning that would end the war pending her era and will have the power to stop evil forces. There by fixing the broken circuit of magic that was caused that night.  
Your grandmother was the seventh daughter, It's yo- " Hermione continued unfazed but all in one breath.

"Granger ..." I began going to the bathroom leaving it a crack open.  
"Back off" I finished bluntly closing the door tightly.

When I got out of the shower fully changed and alert my mind was buzzing. It was the last day of classes and I could take it. This would have break soon and I could recharge from the piles of homework but that wasn't all that was bugging me. Ginny had been walking me to my classes we were both on edge, both sensing a weird balance. Something was up today, I could feel it. Shaking these thoughts free I breathed in and out deeply and went to Dumbledore's office for my D.A.D.A lessons.

* * *

They were still serving breakfast and I was just stopping by to get some food before I went to Dumbledores.  
I figured since he was going to be down there any way I might as well eat and get there on time then early and starving.  
Before I could even get off the stairs I was rushed into the great hall and was grabbed from behind.  
Fighting hard I sprinted through the open doors and saw that the entrance was filled with men in black robes, with their faces concealed. They created a force field so that everyone, faculty, students alike were unable to leave their seats.  
It was just me and them now and they were pretty confident of their side.

"Can't take me yourself you cowardly bastard!?" I yelled at one fearlessly.

The boy in question sneered "Oh turner, you always were a joy"

"I do what I can" I snarled back glaring at them.

'Only 8 death eaters' I thought knowing it could be worse.  
He spoke to 4 of them telling them to take positions outside incase of emergency.  
Dumbledore said nothing and told all the other teachers to do the same.  
This was my fight he said.

Now hoods down and ugly faces revealed I could indentify them.  
Anycus Carrow, Alexis Hausting, Draklin Bradel and Jacob Lee.  
Bradel and Anycus stood near the door looking incredibly bored as if they were in a boring lecture and not in a execution setting.

I closed my eyes and braced myself as three crucios were sent at me at once.  
One missed. Before I was never hit by a crucio from more than one person this pain was much more raw.  
Now it was like someone was setting my lungs on fire while someone else was stabbing my bones.  
I let myself scream but wouldn't cry they would never get that out of me.

Stepping towards me Alexis and Jacob stood above my kneeling form. Alexis had straight black hair and tiny build but her dark eyes shot hatred with every glance. Jacob had greasy blonde hair and an oval face. They both however had one thing in common, an intent to hurt me. Glaring up at them I said nothing.

"Well it's been hard Becks" Jacob sighed tiredly.

"Truly has" Alexis nodded dropping an arm over his shoulder.

"First you changed your address, then your body type until recently but you never could really hide could you"  
"I mean I will always know you as the stupid little whore Rebecca Taylor Turner, no matter what your birth name is"

"It is truly interesting that you would end up being Regulus Black only daughter"  
"Ironic even"

"Well I'm afraid we must stop our trip down memory lane and finish the job we started"  
"Breaking you"

I chuckled to myself causing amusement in Jacob but in sighting anger in Alexis.  
She got in my face and pulled me by my hair so we were barely an inch apart.  
"You think you are so above us don't you?"

Silence.

"CRUCIO!" She yelled causing me to wither in pain.

"That was tasty wasn't it?"

"CRUCIO!"

"One last time, Jacob if you will do the honors"

"Of course I would dear, CRUCIO!"

I laid on the floor blood coming out of my mouth.  
Adrenaline began pumping and spreading quickly through my system.  
Alexis kicked my side a few times. My fist curled at my side tightly.

"Ah well I do believe that the all powerful Browning is down"  
"I guess you aren't as tough as you think you are, You see now that working for Dumbledore is stupid as is his existance. Muggle loving fool-" Alexis started but was cut off by my foot kicking her legs from underneath her.

I thrusted front of my right heel into Jacobs gut. Standing quickly I then spun and slammed my heel into his shin causing him to be unable to walk. He withered in pain on the floor holding his left calf.  
Alexis stood and before she could think I striked her in her tailbone with a swift kick.  
Two down, three to go.

Draklin sent me an curse I easily blocked it and grabbed Jacobs wand imobolizing him.  
Carrow was a bit tricker, we fought for at least 20 minutes and even began to build up sweat before I caught her off guard and killed her. Without missing a beat I walked up to her and spit on her corpse.  
"That's for my sister"

* * *

Pounding could be heard from outside as they stormed their way in. Two I immobiolized immediately but Bellatrix was a tricky little thing. She took all of my energy and we never actually finished dueling because another death eater pulled her out and they ran off Hogwarts ground. Running full speed I followed and shot spells at them. Jumping off the steps I high tailed it until they made it over the border and apparated. "FUCK!" I shouted angrily kicking the ground and screaming.

Standing up straight I stomped into the castle angrily.  
Dumbledore and the others were still stuck but now there was one I had never seen before attempting to help Alexis up.  
"Black?"

"Sorry I don't know your name" I retorted coolly walking causally towards him.

"Oh yes you do, and I believe you know me very well"

Narrowing my eyes in realization I raised my fists to my chin preparing for a fight.  
I kicked him in the front stomach, he caught my foot and spun me, making me fall to the floor.  
Without hesitation I kicked him between the legs and as kneeled over winning in pain I decked him in face.  
With amazing accuracy he fell to the floor unconscious.

Breathing surprisingly normally I kicked all wands away from Alexis and pulled her face infront of mine.

"Who sent you?!"

"GET OUT OF MY MIND BLACK!"

"WHO SENT YOU?"

"YOU KNOW WHO!"

"Does he know about me?" I spat at her lividly.

"Yes"

Punching her in the face I sighed "The scum of the earth is above you"  
Grabbing a wand I locked the great hall doors and went as far as I could without hitting the force field.  
"HOW DO I TURN IT OFF?"

"A return spell!" McGonagall mouthed loudly.

I nodded and as I did the spell realized that everyone was silent to me but they heard everything that happened here.  
Opening the force field I walked over to Madame Promfrey and she healed my broken ribs and bruised stomach.  
Adrenaline made me push faster and I did not feel it until now appearently.  
Dumbledore rushed me out before anyone could question me but I heard them whispering.

Even people outside the great hall who didn't see what happened were looking at me oddly.  
Their were five of them and one looked uncannily like Harry. Scowling as I was pushed out of sight my thoughts focused on the fact that I let Bellatrix slip through my fingers. Not even pausing to realize how important those five were.


	12. Crawling Towards the Sun

Becks sighed wearing holding the bag of ice up to her cheek.  
Leaning back she closed her eyes wearingly. It felt like someone had taken a bat and beaten her in every possible way.  
Fawkes left his post and sat on her hip. Becks looked into the magnificent creatures eyes and smiled.  
"For such a big presence you project you don't weight that much do you Fawkes?" 

Petting Fawkes she breathed out loudly and felt tears fall down her face.  
Fawkes looked at her intensely and she couldn't take her eyes away.  
"I just went so fast Fawkes, one minute everything was fine and then the next they surrounded me"

Leaning on her left hand she released a few absent tears without worry.  
Fawkes followed the suit and dropped some healing tears all of her cuts and bruises were gone.  
Becks stared out the window absentmindly she fell asleep against the chair side.  
The sun was beginning to set and Dumbledore was in his own mess.

Dumbledore sat in Professor McGonagall's chair and spoke softly.  
"Would one of you care to explain how this happened?"

"They didn't explain, they just said we were needed" Elizabeth whispered emotionally.  
The man to her right held her hand tighter.

"I see"

"I want to see my son and I'm sure they would like to meet they're daughter" James answered promptly.

"Sirius you know how much the world has changed and how much this would affect them. I'm interested in what your opinion is"

"Let Harry met his father, I don't know Rebecca so I don't know her well enough to judge wither she can handle it"

Dumbledore nodded and gestured for her to come forward.  
"Bring Ms. Browning and Mr. Potter"

"Are you sure Albus?"

"We won't tell them just yet, they need time to breathe"

McGonagall nodded leaving the room.  
Dumbledore turned back to his four former students.  
"You will not be permitted to speak and will be invisible while they are here.  
In fact I believe it would be best that until the opportune moment they should have no knowledge of this"

"WHAT!?"

"PROFESSOR SERIOUSLY?!"

"Why not?"

"I believe you heard me correctly James, Sirius I am and because you will be able to see what they are personality wise before meeting them."

"I already know Harry!"

"Sirius let me remind you that you have been gone for 6 months and that a lot has changed in Harry's life"

"Like what?!"

"Like you dying Sirius! You were his godfather you don't think that meant a lot to him!?" Elizabeth retorted truthfully.

"Your daughter isn't exactly going to be a ray of sunshine either!"

"You don't know what she will or won't be like so shut up Sirius" Regulus snapped suddenly out of irritation.

Sirius silenced immediately and slumped down in his chair. James sat back and frowned in exhaustion, being reborn took a lot out of him. Elizabeth stared at the hand that was interlocked with Regulus.  
It was funny how things had worked out.

Harry was leaning on the back post of his bed, letting the events of today sink in.  
It had been a long day and it was still hard to grasp that all the new information in such a short amount of time.  
Rebecca Turner is really Rebecca Browning whose father is Regulus Black.  
Everything some how came into place and now he found the hate and anger towards her that he felt just yesterday gone.  
Now he knew that anything with Malfoy was platonic because they were cousins.  
She wasn't working with the death eaters because they seemed to be too a little too happy to beat the hell out of her.

Quietly pondering the thoughts whirling around his head he was startled when McGonagall knocked on the open door.  
Turning too quickly he cracked his neck painfully.  
Grimacing he acknowledged her with a little movement nod.

"Mr. Potter if you would please follow me to my office"

He nodded again without any form of protest. She was grateful for it. Her own heart was pouring out with regrets at the mere sight of Rebecca's mother. If she had only helped her when she asked. Maybe they could have saved Regulus from his fate but they could have saved Rebecca from hers. Now they had to deal with the issue of their daughter.  
It pained her suddenly to realize she just referred to her as an issue and not a person.

Putting one foot before the other she pushed herself to continue. It took a surprising amount of energy but she did it. Not able to even look Potter in eye she walked in front and stopped at Dumbledore's office.

"The password is pudding; could you please go get Ms. Browning?" McGonagall whispered to Potter.

Harry nodded in confusion.  
Walking quickly up the steps he knocked and when he got no answer he walked in to find her sleeping.  
She was smiling in her sleep.

_Becks wore red football face paint, spray painted red hair and a red trucker hat.  
Imogen, Maggie, Rosy and Jake wore sophomore jerseys and face paint.  
"COME ON YOU PANSYS PUT SOME EFFORT INTO IT!" She yelled violently._

_"YOU ARE SUCH GUTHER THUNDER CUN-" Jakes was cut off by Rosie's hand covering his mouth._

_"Don't even" she said promptly shooting Becks a dirty look._

_"Lighten up rosy! We are playing North Germany, its 20 nothing, US! Everything is cool!"_

_Rosy scowled and crossed her arms._

_"Now now Rosie if you keep your face like that it's gonna stay that way" Maggie mocked squishing her cheeks._

_Imogen was too into the game her braided pigtails swinging as she screamed violently at the seeker who was diving for the snitch. They were neck to neck and Rosy gave up correcting their language for she was too into the game.  
Jake, Maggie and Imogen were screaming as Rosy and Becks held their hands tighter in anticipation.  
"WHOOOOOOO!" They all screamed loudly jumping up and down._

_"THAT'S RIGHT!" Becks and Imogen screamed in two preppy German girls faces._

_They mumbled something snotty back in German.  
"THAT'S RIGHT YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY, NOT A THING" Imogen stated bluntly raising her head just a bit higher._

_"I can't wait till we start our season!" Becks sighed longing as she linked arms with Maggie and Imogen._

_"I know but it will be awesome this year with you as captain!" Imogen teased honestly._

_"Oh I won't get captain" Becks blushed modestly._

_"You will"_

_"Nut ah"_

_"Yeah huh"_

_"Nut ah-"_

_Suddenly her dream stopped, it didn't go blank but everyone was frozen.  
An older Imogen ran forward and grabbed her hands.  
"Trust"_

_"Trust what?"_

_"Trust him"_

_"Who?"_

_Imogen wanted to answer but her eyes widened in terror and she ran away.  
Becks followed but couldn't keep up.  
"WHO?!"_

_"YOU WILL KNOW" she shouted back and Becks woke up in potters arms_.

Looking up she saw that he was carrying her side ways but she didn't see why. Staring at him she saw that he was zoned out and not paying her any attention, assuming she was still asleep. She never noticed how his eyes had several different forms of emerald in them or that despite what she had said he wasn't attractive in any way shape or form. Also he obviously was really strong to have carried her effortlessly down three flights of long stairs. A jab in her stomach explained to her one thing, Imogen meant him.

"So want to explain where we are going?"


	13. How I Go

"Can we really not say anything while they are here?" Maggie asked quietly standing against the wall with the rest of them. 

"I wish we could but Dumbledore knows what is best" Sirius answered.

"Padfoot that was very...mature of you" James teased easily.

"Shut up Prongs, you okay Reg? You are looking a bit peaky their"

"Just nerves"

"Well once she meets you and finds out shes my niece she will feel better"

"Oh yes Sirius everyone wants to have your genes"

"I'm glad you have accepted this little brother" Sirius shot back cockily.

"What if she hates us?" Elizabeth wondered out loud fearfully.

"Atleast she doesn't expect anything from you" James sighed worriedly.

"Prongs he wouldn't judge you"

"I'm just nervous"

"Am I the only one not nervous?" Sirius asked the other four.

"I'm not nervous" Maggie shrugged causally.

"You are her best friend, what do you have to be afraid of?" Elizabeth countered truthfully.

* * *

20 minutes later.  
Becks, McGonagall and Potter arrived at the her office and heard loud quarrling between to people.  
One being tiny professor Flitwick and the other being Scrigmore.  
The man was someone Becks didn't recongize but she was sure he wasn't a man that you could forget once you met him.

"YOU HAVE A DUTY TO THE MINISTRY TO TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

"I HAVE NO SUCH DUTY!"

"I WILL ASK YOU AGAIN! WHERE IS BLACK?!"

"Right here" Becks whispered stepping forward much to McGonagall's disapproval.

The man turned so quickly is neck crack causing him much pain.  
His eyes were filled with anger from the previous yelling and were severally bloodshot from appearent lack of sleep.  
Deep down she thought she knew the reason he was their but she didn't want to believe it.  
Standing firmly she looked him dead in the eye. It wasn't true, it couldn't be.

"Ms. Black I need to speak with you"

"What reguarding?"

He guestured around the room "I think I should speak to you alone"

"Arrest me or leave"

"You want to hear this" Scrimoger informed her sadly.

"What could any of you ministry people have to say that I would possibly want to hear?"

"It's about your brother"

Her face paled and her pulse slowed down as her eyes dialated.  
She nodded and McGonagall and everyone emptied the room.  
Slowly she sat into the chair and starred at the floor determidely letting the silence fill her lungs.  
This was one of those moments where a silence was needed for.  
Becks at this moment needed some good news and with her streak of good luck knew it couldn't be good but she needed to hold on to something. Even if it was a rare, brief ray of hope at this point if she couldn't even have that she wouldn't have anything.  
Gulping she couldn't find it in herself to find the courage to ask the question lingering in her mind.

"First things first are you aware that your brother is a death eater?"

"Yes i am"

"Was he a double agent?"

"Just tell me what you came here for" she ordered weakly not looking at him.

"Your brother was found dead"

All the air in her lungs was gone and she gripped so hard on the wooden chair she sat on that it snapped. Her eyes were downcast and filled with tears. It couldn't be true, it couldn't be. He observed her silently for a moment and then attempted to question her on her knowledge but she wasn't listening anymore. Slowly she could feel her hands begin to shake and her breathing became deeper and deeper. Suddenly she threw up on the floor and began shaking uncontrollably. Scrigmore moved susprising quickly and ran outside to get someone to help.

Not pausing she ran clumsily out of the room without worrying about bringing her wand.  
She went passed the quidditch trophys, the portriat hole and empty halls.  
Memories flew through her mind. The time they went to the zoo and he let her eat his ice cream because she dropped hers. When they were 7, she had scraped her knee and was crying on the ground, he held her till she stopped. They were twelve and he saw her with a black eye, a week later the kid who did was in the hospital. It was their 14th birthday they went to a muggle amusement park, she forced him onto the highest ride, he was afraid of heights. He was making a cake for their mom's birthday and threw some batter at her causing the kitchen to be powdery white in battle. They were four and played tag with Robin all day.

Racing up the Astronomy tower stairs his face stayed in her mind. The way his brown wavy hair fell into his grey eyes or how he mastered the art of smirking at age seven. How his quirky can- do- attitude could bring anyone out of the deepest slumps. Ever since they were born it was just them against the world. Even Robin understood that it was just the way it was and that no matter what happens she could count on them. Now with no siblings left and only family members left were in the states. Her heart pounded painfully against her throat as she sobbed controllably.

Finally she reached the top and fell to the stone floor looking through blurred vision at the ledge. After a few minute of screaming, crying and generally letting out all her emotional hurting she wiped her puffy eyes free of the tears.  
Breathing becoming convulsive she wobbled to the ledge and looked down her face now beat red from the cold and tears. Not thinking she stood on the ledge angrily thinking of what lay below.

* * *

Quickly she saw Potter out of the corner of her eye climb up next to her breathing heavily.

"What are you going to do Browning?"

"I can't do it anymore"

"Yes you can you just don't want to"

"I have nothing left"

"Then you have everything to gain"

"Potter get down"

"Not until you do"

"What if I jump?"

"Then I guess I will have to jump after you"

"You would die"

"So would you"

Lifting her eyes slowly from the ground below to his eyes she shook her head.  
"Don't make me do this"

"I'm not letting you die"

"You hate me, let me die" she attempted desperately.

"I have never hated you"

"You should! EVERYONE SHOULD! I SHOULD DIE!"

"Why?"

"Because it's my fault! ALL OF IT! MY PARENT'S! MY SISTER! MY FRIEND AND NOW MY ONLY BLOOD RELATIVE!"

"THEY DIED BECAUSE OF ME!"

"So you're going to let them die in vain? They died protecting you!"

"They want you to be happy not with them, they want you to enjoy life!"

"Why don't you take your own advice? Sirius loved you he doesn't want you to silently suffer! He wanted to die and so do I!"

"THEN DO IT!"

"I will"

* * *

She closed her eyes and made a movement that would suggest she was about to jump. He stepped towards her immediately and pulled her off the ledge.

"You shouldn't have done that!"

"If you believe that you're as damaged as I am!!"

"Oh really you think that?! You're comfortable making that judgment?  
Well you shouldn't because you don't know anything about me! You don't know what I need or what I want and you sure as hell don't know what I have to live with!"

"I know that you're hurting and you think that ending it all will make it all better but it won't! It can't"

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE!?" She roared suddenly.

"Even you hate me your life would be infinitely better without me!"

"No it wouldn't"

"WHAT? HOW? I WAS NEVER NICE TO YOU!"

"You put me in place when every one else gives me slack! You never treated me differently for being Harry Potter and you never tried to make me someone I'm not or tried to use me like everyone else!"

"SO THEN WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!"

He walked towards her breathing heavily from yelling.

"I like you"

"You don't even know me!"

"Yes I do"

"What do you know?!"

"I know that your favorite color is purple, you bite your lip when your nervous and take a shower when you need to cry. You excel in all subjects except Herbology which you hate because you think it's pointless to learn about plants! I know that you keep everything inside so no one can use your weaknesses against you. I know that you often can't sleep from nightmares in your past and often talk in your sleep. I know that no matter what you have to tell yourself you hate me, you can't bring yourself to feel that way about me!"

"I was... I don't, you arrogant-" she started but was cut off by his lips.

"I also know-" he said quietly barely an inch for her face.  
"That you like me too and you are afraid of it"

Not able to say anything she just gaped at him until he pulled her into another kiss. For the first time she kissed a boy eyes closed and didn't push him away. She didn't know why but she couldn't deny what he was saying or why she wasn't fight him. But she wasn't. When they seperated she let out a sob and let tears fill her eyes with all her sadness.

"He said he would be careful"

"shhh" he told her comfortly hold her into his chest after a few moments.

"Why us?"

"Unlucky?" he joked poorly

"Your such a morron"

Gently wiped the tears off her face with his thumb.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently he took her waist and kissed back. Seperating she began blushing and starring at the ground. He smiled brightly for the first time in a long time and folded his arms.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing, it's cold"

"Then why can't you look at me?"

"Shut up Potter"


	14. All At Once

"WHY ARE WE HERE!" Elizabeth shouted frustratedly at the ceiling of Dumbledores office. 

Regulus pulled her to him and held her tightly. James and Maggie sat on the floor playing wizards chess as Sirius starred jealously at Elizabeth and Regulus. He was never jealous of his brother in his entire life; Not on birthdays, not on christmas, not even when he saw him with their parent's beaming at approval. Now seeing him with the only girl he had ever loved a section of his heart froze and his stomach tightened in pain and discomfort. He wanted to pull her away from him and be the one holding her but he wouldn't do that.  
It was odd to think he was dead and not remember what had happened since he was...well alive.  
Sirius narrowed his grey eyes and starred out the snowy window.

Remus Lupin was sat perched over a chair staring lifelessly at the roaring fire infront of him.  
Beside him Harry Potter who looked just as worn and ragged emotionally as Lupin looked physically.  
The girls were upstairs and the rest of the weasleys resided in the next room probably still enjoying their conversations from dinner two hours previous. For the first time since Sirius died Remus and Harry met but they hadn't said anything to each other yet.  
Remus leaned back at a loss for words to say. He had lost his last best and remaining friend and now he had turned away the only woman who would ever even think to look his way. Weakened by more than mere sorrow he grew weary of life and couldn't help but be unable to comfort Harry. How could he help him when he didn't even know how to fix himself?

Harry was a whole different mess. He now was thinking of what Becca had said, had Sirius really wanted to die?  
His heart couldn't and refused to believe it but in his mind he knew it to be true, he wasn't living and he wanted to get out.  
This however didn't stop the never ending pain of seeing Sirius go and leave him here in this state of nothingness.  
Then he stopped and looked up from the fire. Sirius wouldn't want him to sit and sulk he would want him to live and be livid if he knew he wasn't. Another thought occured to him as he grabbed his bags and grabbed some floo powder. He explained nothing but gave Remus a look that he hoped he understood, Remus nodded.

* * *

Becks was passed out on the couch. Her face was pale as her eyes were firmly closed.  
Her black hair was hanging on her face and she was covered heavily in blankets that house elfs were kind enough to put on her when she fell asleep. Exhausted for the first time in a long time she slept deeply without waking up. It had been 10 hours and yet she kept on sleeping, she appearently needed it. She hadn't spoken to anyone but Potter and that was a week ago.  
Every night she tried to understand why he had to die and not her. Their were several points where she could have easily been the one to go but she didn't. Her mother had often said that "Everyone has a purpose no matter how meaningless it may seem to them it is much more realized bye someone else". Wondering around the empty castle she had poundering hers.

For dinner she would go the kitchen and write down the food she wanted to eat instead of speaking.  
In her own way she felt better about not speaking at all because then it made it easier to not fall apart completely.  
She was ashamed enough as it was to break infront of Potter let alone some poor innocence house elfs.  
It was killing her to think that maybe he was bragging to his friends about how he had gotten to kiss her twice now.  
Though lately her opinon of him was changing the cynical-don't-trust-any-male side of her brain was slowly taking over trying to once again rule her brain. It was pathetic really how at every oportunity of happiness she hung onto every bitterness life had to offer.  
Imogen the queen of cynical thinking would be proud of this new devolpment she knew.

It was four days from christmas and she was feeling more and more alone.  
At least in prison she knew it couldn't get any worse and she couldn't get any lower.  
This time however she could sink lower but she had nothing left to lose by it.  
Most people would look on this and want to start over and create a new life but Becks saw no new oportunities.  
A flash of Potters face went off in her mind when she thought this but she always ignored it.  
In her mind, he had either forgotten about her or was bragging about it.

* * *

Becks heard the portrait hole open faintly and turned over to her who it might be.  
Without warning lips met her own and she without question kissed back.  
Opening her eyes she saw that it was who she thought it was and that scared the living shit out of her.  
She wasn't supposed to kiss him or talk to him anymore he was supposed to be an ass and she was supposed to be too cynical to even think of him.

"What are you-?" she spoke horsely.

He picked her up by the back of her thigh and back.  
Making her hold on to him with her arms and lock her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall.  
She was eye level with him now and she noticed something in his eyes that was never their before.  
Honest attraction. So she liked him and he liked her that didn't make it okay.  
She saw endless ways it couldn't work but stopped and fell into his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"This" he muttered kissing her deeply.

Pulling away she made him look at her.  
"You sure you want to kiss me?"

"Quite" Harry smirked teasingly capturing her lips with his.  
"You?"

Lowering down to the floor she tried to force herself to sit away from him.  
She found however that the harder she had always tried to stay away from him the faster she fell at him, this was no expection.  
Turning around she ran over to him and did the unthinkable, again going against any and all intelligent instincts,  
Becks kissed him back.

Ten minutes away Minerva McGonagall was headed for the Gryffindor common room to see Rebecca and ask if she knew where Potter was. Little did she know what she would find when they got their...

* * *

Authors note:

Please review so i know your thoughts! Thank you for reading!


	15. You're Not Alone

Minerva McGonagall opened the portrait whole to find two of her students in her own house kissing in plain view. Rebecca Browning Black had her arms around Harold James Potter's neck and was ontop of him on the couch.  
She was fully clothed as was he but the only article of clothing missing was Mr. Potters shirt.  
Both of the students eyes were closed and Mr. Potter's hands were up the back of Ms. Black's shirt.  
Her eyes narrowed in livid rage and her lips then to their tightest capasity. 

Never in her 30 long years of teaching she had never seen such a display that boiled her blood so much.  
Perhaps it was that she knew they're parent's and knew them well or maybe it was the fact that she knew those two indiviuals so well that they're joining brought such anger and disappointment that she instead of acting on her better judgement approached them.

"BLACK POTTER!"

Falling off the couch they seperated and moved as physically far away from each other as humanly possibly.  
Potter blushed deep red and Becks looked down ashamed and felt tears form in her eyes.  
The feeling of shame spreading through her body slowly crippling with the wave of regret.  
McGonagall starred into Becks's very existance and made her see the negatives and feel horrible for what she had just done.  
Not letting her eyes leave Becks's for even a second McGonagall continued to adress Harry.

"Potter go to my office and floo to Mr. Weasleys home"  
"I need to speak to Ms. Black privately"

Potter hazarded a glance at Becks but left anyway knowing by McGonagalls tone that he better.  
Starting to walk to McGonagall's office he noticed he dropped his wand on the couch.  
Turning around he went to the portrait hole he only cracked it when he stopped and heard their conversation.

"Rebecca if I ever catch you near him again in anything not way that can't be proven platonic-"

"What are you going to do? Expell me? Fine, I won't go near him because the minute I saw you I knew kissing him was a mistake. Not because of who he is but who i am. I won't look at him again" Becks told her tearfully keeping her eyes trained at the floor.

"Rebecca-"

"I know, I should have known better"

"Rebecca-"

"I will go get my stuff-"

"Perhaps I was too harsh, I only want a better life for you then your mother had.  
If she had chosen to fight her feelings for your father she may have been able to live and became a healer like she always wanted to"

"And then she would have never had me"

A silence filled the room as McGonagall was at a loss for words to say.  
Becks never had say anything to anyone about her parent's, she always avoided or said nothing about it.  
It was clear now that she thought of herself as a mistake and better off not being born by the look and tone of her statement.

"I won't infect him. I will leave him alone and focus on my job"

"Rebe-"

"There is no need for it, I let it slip my mind, I am toxic and I won't get close to anyone"

Leaving the room Becks went up the girls stair case and McGonagall was left bewildered.  
Spinning around she saw Potter at the doorway.

"I didn't mean...It's for the best"

Harry walked passed her and grabbed his wand leaving for McGonagalls office.  
His face blank, mind empty of any and all thoughts.  
The only thing that was in his mind was the look on Becks's face.  
He closed his eyes and spun around in the fireplace having an overwelling urge to throw up.

Becks grabbed her cloak and went downstairs. Without stopping she walked right passed McGonagall with her head down.  
She continued to Dumbledores office and gave the password climbing up the stairs she opened the door without knocking.  
Her knees gave out as she saw who was sitting at Dumbledores desk.  
Grabbing onto the door she began having trouble breathing.  
The person in question ran towards and kneeled down next to Becks.

"Becks are you-?"

"You-are-dead!" Becks breathed out exasperatedly.

"It's complicated"

"Un-complicate it"

"Until Christmas day, I'm back...I guess"

"You-came-back-from-the-dead?!"

* * *

Imogen and Malfoy walked into the Turner manor with Jake, dragging a paled and tied up Rosaline.  
Jake threw Rosaline loosely at the dust ridden sofa. Jake sat on the coffee table and never let his eyes leave Rosaline.  
Malfoy and Imogen sat in the corner and were quietly discussing.  
Rosaline sat on the couch shaking and pale with fear.

Rosaline was covered in blood, some hers most others. Their are situations in everyones life where you have a choice.  
The high road or the low road. When Jacob asked her if she knew anything their was a choice to say no.  
When she said she would date Jake she had the choice to say no. And when she was being threatened she could have used to choice to lie and not say Becks was adopted.

Seeing Jake calm terrified her to no end, in the best situation he was never calm.  
He never took bad news well and the death of his best friend, second family and pain of Becks was enough to make anyone want her blood let alone the reckless anger swings of Jake. The question of why they had left her breathing hung in the air and she thought.  
'What if I had said no?'

* * *

Becks was losing it fast and fiercly. Her mind was spinning and she couldn't take it anymore.  
This was it. No more acting tough and silently taking the pain no it was time to let it out and she didn't have the strength to keep it in.  
Maggie attempted to calm her down but that seemed to make her more angry.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU ARE NOT REAL!"

"Becks-"

"NOOO! I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE IT OK?! I'M GOING TO CALM DOWN OK?!"

"Ok-"

"I AM DONE OK?! I AM SICK OF BEING TOXIC AND BEING THE REASON FOR EVERY BAD THING!  
IT KILLS ME TO LOOK IN A MIRROR BECAUSE I KNOW I WAS A MISTAKE AND IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME MY MOTHER MIGHT BE ALIVE! I KNOW THAT MY FAMILY IS GONE AND EVERY LIFE I TOUCH TURNS TO FUCKING ASH! MY BROTHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!" Becks screamed angrily throwing a glass at the wall.

"I AM SICK OF BEING SO POISONIOUS THAT MY ADOPTIVE MOTHER WANTED TO KICK ME OUT AT AGE 12 BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT I WOULD BE A BAD INFLUENCE ON MY OLDER SISTER WHO HAD DRANK SINCE SHE WAS NINE! I AM DONE!"

"Becks-"

"AND WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" Becks shot suddenly at the four sitting in chairs on the side of the room.

"Ah we are-" James started.

"You're James Potter, Potters dad. Am I dead? Where is Ashton?" Becks asked Maggie quietly tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie you aren't dead, at least not yet"


	16. Ghost of a Good Thing

Becks woke up on a cold floor tangled in sheets, her face sticky with sweat, she groaned in discomfort. Her eyes squinted upward adjusting to the light, her throat tightened and was sore from something she couldn't recall. She tried to remember how she got here and drew a blank. Then she attemped to get a memory of last nights events and couldn't. Everything before yesterday was fuzzy but why couldn't she remember what happened yesterday? Though she had the weirdest dream, their was McGonagall catching her kissing Potter and then Maggie had some how come back to life. 

Untangling her self from the covers she yawned and washed her face. Glancing to the mirror she shook herself slightly laughing lightly.  
For a moment she starred at herself in the large clear mirror breathing out she walked 'Going crazy' she thought tiredly passing by the calender. Only wearing her old quidditch jersey and some overly large blue jeans she streched. Her eyes randomly observing the room she saw her robes from the night before. Something inside her brain clicked, last night was no dream, it really happened. Sickness and general head spinning occured as she rushed to Dumbledores office.  
She heard the room scattering inside and opened the door on her on accord she saw no one but knew they were their.

Leaning back in her chair and waited for what she wondered could come After a few minutes Maggie emerged from behind Dumbledores desk. A blank expression across her warm features she swept past Becks and sat in the chair beside her, crossing her legs. The other four from the previous night came out of their various hiding places. Becks rose and examined them, all the while keeping her face set and her hands in her pocket.

"James Potter"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Becks"

"I'm ...S...Steve" Sirius drawed out choosing a similar name to his own.

"Nice to meet you"

"I'm Lizzy"

"Nice to meet you"

"I'm-"

"Hes Ronald" Sirius finished for his younger brother.

Regulus shot a glare at Sirius "Thanks Steve" he spoke icily.

"Anytime little Ronny" Sirius smirked back.

"Are you two brothers?"

"No" Regulus responded bitterly.

"Yes we are he just doesn't like me calling him Ronny" Sirius lowered his voice teasingly "Hes so sensitive"

"You really are a prick you know that?"

"That's your opinon"

Becks pulled her chair up to the others and let out a long sigh.  
Grabbing a hair tye she messily put up her hair into a bun and put her feet on Maggies lap.  
Maggie laughed shaking her head and sending Becks a fake glare.

"Your just an ass aren't you?"

"Pretty much"

Maggie gave her a look then rose hugging her tightly. Quickly Becks hugged back wrapping her arms around Maggies back.  
Both girls faces brightened up imensely as they embraced each other like the old friends that they were.  
Stepping back Maggie pulled down Becks's jersey and shook her head critically at her hair.

"Neat freak"

"It's not my fault, I'm not a natural slob"

"This is also true" Becks agreed simply sitting back down.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Maggie questioned a knowing smile plastered on.

"Nothing much" Becks smiled widely seeing the smile.

"School isn't too hard?"

"Just hard enough"

"Boys cute?"

"Um, I pay attention more to my studies" Becks let out trying to not laugh.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really"

"I've discovered it was you and Imogen that lured me into all that trouble"

"I saw you go into several detentions with a boy actually" Maggie tested amusedly.

"It was his fault" Beck shrugged innocently.

They both busted out in laughter, the other four temporarely silent were watching them as if it was like t.v to them.  
Regulus and Elizabeth in paticular were watching Becks carefully their faces a bit paler then they would normally be.  
Becks noticed but ignored it vowing to question their interest later on in the evening.

* * *

Harry woke abruptly, to say the least. He was shirtless and his body was onced in sweat as his bloodshot eyes stared at the bed post above him. His nightmares were getting worse and worse and yet they managed to get more and more confusing. The last caused an extreme range of totured emotions and he could hardly contain the tears of anger he so desperately wanted to release. He could barely contain it and was having trouble calming down.

Though he knew what the dream contained the disgust element that he forced at every thought of her. It was for her own good to not even get close to him what could he have been thinking? Kissing her? Wanting her? It was wrong, she had her own problems and from the look of things didn't need him adding anything more.

Leaning over he stared at the floor and heard noise from downstairs. Everyone else was downstairs enjoying their hoildays and he was sulking in Rons room. Rubbing his neck he felt the guilt rapidly increase by the minute. Then without warning he blacked out and arrived in a place he didn't recongize.Though the chill down his spine said it all...

"_Voldemort"_

_ "Mr. Potter I can't say I am susprised to find you here" _

_"What do you want?!" _

_"My my mister Potter I thought you would be intelligent enough to figure this one out but perhaps the muggle loving fool is trying to protect his heros heart" _

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"_

_ "Isn't it obvious? Your soul"_

"HARRY!" Ron shouted slapping Harrys face roughly.

"Whahappe?"Harry breathed out, his eyes watery and blurry.

"You were just sitting their, you dozed off then you started screaming, mate you really scared us"

"Harry are you alright? You look a bit peaky do you want-" Hermione ranted worriedly.

"Hermione I am fine, quit hovering" Harry snapped rising and getting of the floor.

"Was it ...him?" Ron gulped nervously.

"Yes and I don't want to talk about it" Harry annonced quickly grabbing his cloak and grabbing a handfull of floo powder.

"I will owl, I need to talk to Dumbledore"  
"Hermione...sorry I snapped" He added after sincerly throwing the powder at the fire, spinning into oblivion.

Becks slowly stopped laughing from something Sirius said and and saw that their was motion coming from the fire. Potter senior and the others quickly fled but Maggie stayed right where she was, her eyes glued to the fireplace. Rising she held her wand out infront of her. Her eyes expanded in the upmost susprise as Potter junior came out of the fireplace. Maggie moved behind the desk quickly. He landed perfectly and once getting a look at who was here he refused to look her in the eye.

"Where is Dumbledore?"

"He's gone"

"I can see that, where is he?"

"I don't know"

"Don't know or won't tell me?"

"Potter ... you really can't look me in the eye can you?" She said suddenly looking into his eyes.

"It's better ...this way"

"Good, then we agree on that" Becks replied icily.

Her arms crossed and her eyes went cold and her face went into a blanket of emotionlessness that would make Severus Snape be proud. Maggie came out her hair slightly tossled from the quick rush under the desk her eyebrows were raised at him as if daring him to say another thing. Becks face broke out into a smile and she pushed Maggie back into the chair next to her.

"Don't get so heavy" Becks told her simply.

"Where does he get off-?" Maggie started in an oddly calm tone.

"Leave it, it's nothing" Becks said the warmth in her voice leaving at the word nothing.

"Who is she?" Harry shot tonelessly.

"I'm-"

"Complicated" Becks finished giving her a look.

"Now we can't trust Potters own kid?!" Maggie retorted in frustration.

"We can't trust anyone, I've learned that the hard way and you know it by now" Becks whisper to her quietly even though Potter heard perfectly well.


	17. All We Know

"POTTER! IF YOU WOULD ACTUALLY! GOD FORBID! LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE THEN MAYBE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND"  
"BROWNING MOVE!"

"NO SIT DOWN OR GO BACK TO THE WEASLEYS! IT'S THAT SIMPLE! I KNOW YOUR TINY BRAIN TAKES INFORMATION SLOWLY BUT THIS ISN'T A HARD CONCEPT TO TAKE!"

"BROWNING I'M WARNING YOU!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" Becks spat lethally her fiesty nature at full par.

"Your 5ft 4in do you really think it would be difficult to move you?"

"Oh i would love and cherish the opportunity to show you what a MORON you are! but I have more important things to do...Stay here and I will get McGonagall or stay here and argue with me until you get tired, your choice Potter"

"Fine"

"Maggie if he moves...sit on him"

"Okaaay" Maggie drawed out unconcernedly.

"Bloody infuratating woman..." Harry mumbled under his breath at Becks.

Maggie sat oddly in her chair her head on the floor and her legs sprawled across the leg of the plush chair. Her eyes however were moving from object to object around the room. She yawned and then made a face at him.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're Harry?"

"Yes"

"You should be nicer to Becks shes not a bad person shes only a bitch on the outside" Maggie said causally.

"That's nice"

"Only when it concerns pudding, don't take her pudding! It's extremely unwise and she pokes you with giant forks when she catches you"

"Giant-forks?"

"Yes, she loves chocolate like a mouse likes cheeze, as should any girl but I think she would marry pudding. If she was able to consumate the marriage that is"

"How do you know her?"

"I've known her sense I was this many!" Maggie exclamied holding up all ten fingers like a child would.

"I see" Harry scouffed synically.

"Do you have a popsical stick up your ass?" Maggie questioned bluntly.

"What?"

"Well you seem very uptight for a 16 year old boy. You should be extermely perverted and lively whereas you are dead and otherwise lifeless. So I assume sometime during your youth in a stint of odd curiousity, you were finishing a popsical and didn't know where you should put it. Then someone came by and just shoved it up your ass before you could do anything about it. If so I am sorry it's tragic really"

"Okay"

"You think i'm strange but it's a perfectly natural assumption for someone who hasn't lost their inner child"

"I'd rather lose my child hood..."

"Why ever would you want that?"

"My childhood wasn't pleasant"

"Nobodys is, that however isn't my purpose here"  
" To fix your lack of child like wonder in which i embrace so freely "

"Why are you here then?"

"To beat the happiness back into her"  
"I am here for a short amount of time and i'm literally living through this woman and shes not even getting some.. I mean I know her life sucks but come on! I never had a boyfriend and now it's too late. Being dead sucks ass and shes alive and not enjoying it! No way I'm letting her do that, I mean shes pretty and many guys chase her so why doesn't she just let one?"

"Your dead?!"

"Yep, it's not to bad but you know rather be alive. If I had known I would have so kissed the face of off that kid..."

Maggie lowered her legs so know she was completely laying on the floor. Her unnaturally straight blond hair in her misty blue eyes. Her long legs were intangled and she looked like she was having a day dream but she wasn't, thats just the way she always looked.

"What's your favorite kind of butterfly?"

"Butterfly?"

"Yeah what do they not have butterfly's in Britian?" Maggie slurred sarcastically.

"I dunno"

"Look at the snow, 'oh the weather outside is frightful and the fire is so delightful but sence we have no place to go, let it snow let it snow let it snow...bnahna na na na na, na na na na na na nuh buna nuha nuh nuh nuh na let it snow let it snow let it snow."

Harry looked down at the dead girl with an odd sense of interest as she hummed to herself an incomplete melody. Though she looked to be about 15 her personality was more of a five year old and he could help but not see how she was friends with a person like Browning. He shook his head and thought confusedly, how could some girl come back from the dead but not his parent's? Or could they?

"Sorry to be rude but how did you come back from the dea-

"Your mother can't come back from the dead" Maggie cut him off decievely.  
"Everything happens for a reason"

"That doesn't answer my question"

"She doesn't answer questions" Becks answered followed closely by McGonagall.

Maggie got up at the look on McGonagalls face and grimaced sending Becks an uneasy look. Becks nodded and sat next to her.

"Mr. Potter you must go back to the Weasleys I'm afraid Dumbledore won't be back for quite some time-"

"I need to speak with him"

"Whatever you need to say it will either have to be said to me or Ms. Browning"

"Me?" Becks piped up alertedly her eyes poping slightly in alarm

"Yes you know as much as I. Now Ms. Browning I just recieved an invitation for you to spend the christmas with the Weasleys, Mrs. Weasley was quite adamant that you allow for a chance to thank you properly."

"Thank her?" Potter questioned cynically.

"Why yes she-"

"It's not important, Tell her I will come please professor"

"Very well then, I will owl her now"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boop" Maggie laughed boping Becks nose like a button.

"YOU DID NOT JUST BOOP MY NOSE!" Becks uttered in a dramatized whisper.

"Oh yes I did"

"Shouldn't you be pure now that your dead?"

"You would think that wouldn't you"  
"They however don't have enough cutips in the world to clean out all the dirtyness in me! Or you for that matter"

"This is true"

"So where is Imogen?"

"On the job"

"You two honestly! Your 16 and yet your working for the order instead of being a teenager. I can't say I disapprove because I would love to beat the smirk off Bellatrix Lestranges face but live alittle would ya? My mom said live life to the fullest and you are in the fighting/intelligence quota but relationships..."

"Tell Imogen too! I'm fine! Though your right about Bellatrix shes a hardy bitch" Becks growled darkly.

"Didn't she kill your uncle?"

"Appearently and he sounded so cool..." Becks drifted off disappointedly.

"Wasn't he your godfather?" Maggie directly at the previously silent Harry.

"Yes"

"I see where you get your tendencys now Becks, i've heard some of his stories of his lady killing days. He's quite a lovable sexist pig"

"Of course"

"You realize i'm sitting here right?" Harry spat angrily shooting Becks a warning glance.

"You knew him, I never got the chance, I'm not going to feel sorry for you about that" Becks replied bluntly.

"I never asked you too"

"Good"

"Can't we all just be happy?" Maggie pouted laying on Becks.

Becks sighed "A little hard with this situation"

"You and a boy arguing, not really susprising"

"BOOP!" Becks cried out suddenly booping Maggies nose like a button.

Harry rolled his eyes and moved to the fire and threw floo powder into it.  
Maggie and Becks stood after a tight hug and slipped something into Becks's pocket unknown to her. Flashing a smile at Maggie Becks stood into the fire with Potter begrudgely.

"Come on Browning, nice to meet you maggie" Harry added polietly.

"You too Potter" --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Becks and Harry walked into the fire together and spun around together.  
McGonagall rushed in breathing heavily. Her features flushed from apparent running and at 70 years old she probably was winded easily. Searching around the room she swore angrily.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked curiously.

"The weasleys fire is disconnected"

"That's not good is it?"

Becks fell into a pile of snow and Harry fell directly on top of her.  
They both groaned in pain and Becks felt the snow fall on to her face.  
She stayed on the ground and clenched her eyes shut.

"Potter?"

"Yes?

"We aren't supposed to be here are we?"

"No" 


End file.
